Vacant Space
by BourneBetter67
Summary: The Sequel to Empty Space Fulfilled. Chay finds out Randy cheated on her but she has a secret of her own, she also cheated. Will she still marry Randy or will her mystery man sweep her off her feet. You have to read Empty Space Fulfilled to understand
1. Don't Get Mad, Get Even

* * *

Here's the sequel to Empty Space Fulfilled. I would like to say thank you to dj-ssdd since they seem like they really are the only ones that stuck by me throughout the whole story. Once again please read and review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 1--Don't get mad, get even**

_Flashback_

_Chay couldn't believe what she had just seen with her own two eyes. Randy kissing another girl on their wedding day._

_**"So much for baby I changed since I met you," Chay thought to herself holding back tears.**_

_She collected herself with everything she had and walked up to Randy and slapped him straight across the face and punched the dumb blonde who he was kissing._

_"NOW I CAN SEE WHY THINGS BETWEEN SAM AND YOUR SORRY ASS DIDN'T WORK OUT THE FIRST TIME," Chay said when she slapped Randy._

_"Look babe she kissed me I swear," Randy said, "she means nothing she was just a one night stand, nothing will ever happen again."_

_"Yeah and so were all the other ones Randy," Chay said, "I trusted you with everything I had; I should have listened to Kris when he told me you cheated."_

_"KRIS I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU BROUGHT HIM INTO THIS," Randy said, "HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING HIM BEHIND MY BACK WHEN I AM ON THE ROAD?_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING," Chay said, "I have never cheated on you and you fucking know that. You are going to have to deal with my dad now," Chay said walking away._

_"Well well it looks like I have you all to myself now," WWE diva Kelly Kelly said to Randy while rubbing her jaw._

_"Look Kelly what we had was in the past," Randy said, "I can't lose her."_

_"Well it looks like you just did," Kelly said, "Why are you denying our relationship when you know damn well you were seeing someone when you told me you weren't and to top it off you were engaged? ENGAGED RANDY!!"_

_"I don't have time for this shit," Randy said, "WE'RE OVER KELLY I GOTTA SAVE MY RELATIONSHIP. I love this girl to death."_

_"Yeah you really love her Randy that is why she is about to call the wedding off," Kelly said walking away._

_Randy took off running through the church looking for Chay when he ran into John._

_"Look man have you seen Chay," Randy said._

_"You have a lot of fucking nerve coming to me asking to see my daughter," John said, "Every single person in our family trusted you, we thought you changed Randy, and then you go and do this to Chay."_

_"I know man, I fucked up I am sorry," Randy said._

_"Well sorry isn't good enough Randy," John said, "You hurt my daughter, a girl who was probably the best thing that has ever happened to you."_

_"I know she was I need to explain myself," Randy said, "I still want to marry her if she accepts my apology."_

_"She isn't going to accept anything you have to say," Chay's mom said walking out of the bride's room._

_"Look Kelly let me explain," Randy said._

_"You're not explaining anything to me," Kelly said, "I knew that she would get her heart broken by you but I didn't say anything because John told me that you changed and that you were head over heels for Chaylie."_

_"I am head over heels for her," Randy said, "I made one fucking mistake and suddenly I am the scum of the Earth."_

_"You are the scum of the Earth," Chay's grandfather said walking up to Randy, "I didn't like you the day I met you but you made my granddaughter happy and I learned to like you."_

_"Look Pappy I'm sorry," Randy said, "Just hear me out..."_

_Randy was cut off by Chay coming down the hall saying that she still wanted to marry Randy._

_"WHAT," everyone who was in the hall said in unison._

_"Randy give us a minute will you," Chay said as Randy walked off._

_"Trust me I know what I'm doing," Chay said to everyone._

_"How can you fucking take that motherfucker back after he cheated," Lexy said._

_"I have a plan and in that plan..." Chay said, "I'm not mad, I got even."_

_Everyone looked at her as Chay replayed that someone in her mind that she loved and that someone wasn't Randy._

_End Flashback_

"Wait whoa shorty what are you talking about that you got even," John said in total disbelief.

"So, you're telling me that you cheated on Randy with someone else," Chay's mom said.

"WHAT," everybody that was in the hall said shocked that Chay would do something like that.

"Come on dude stop lying," Nicole said.

"I am not lying," Chay said, "I can go call him now, he is here at the wedding."

"Shorty you have to tell me who it is," John said, "I am dying to see the look on Randy's face when whoever he is disrupts the wedding."

"DAD THIS IS NOT A JOKE," Chay said, "This is about my future and me being happy."

"I know shorty but you have to just remember that all of us standing here in the hallway wouldn't be here right now if we didn't love you," John said, "We support you no matter what."

"Thanks dad," Chay said, "And by the way let's just say this guy is priceless."

"OH MY GOD," Lexy said, "PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T CODY."

"No it's not Cody," Chay said.

"Good because I would have to kick your ass if it was," Nicole said causing everybody to laugh.

"You know the rules on Cody between us three you bitch," Lexy said smiling.

"Did somebody say I'm priceless," Chay's mystery man said coming around the corner.

"TEDDY," Chay said running over to him giving him a kiss on the lips.

"TED," Lexy and Nicole both said in unison.

"Yes that'd be me," he said, "Ted DiBiase Jr, one half of Simply Priceless."

"CHAYLIE," Lexy said, "How come you never told me?"

"Well you were so gun-ho on me marrying Randy, you would have told him that I was with Ted," Chay said.

"Speaking of Randy," Ted said where is that loser anyways.

"In the Groom's chamber," Chay said, "I didn't tell him that I was with you because I saw him kissing Kelly earlier."

"Want me to kick his ass for you," Ted said.

"No you don't have to kick his ass," Chay said, "I just need you to disrupt the wedding when the priest says, 'Speak now or forever hold your peace.'

"Sounds good to me baby," Ted said, "How about you guys?"

Everybody agreed with Ted and they looked at Chay.

"Well shorty are you ready to get this show on the road," John said.

"I've been ready and I can't wait to see the look on Randy's face when he realizes that he got a taste of his own medicine," Chay said.

"Alright line up everybody," Chay's mom said, "It's time for a show."

"But you put on quite a show, you really had me going, but now it's time to go, the curtain's finally closing, that was quite a show, very entertaining, but it's over now, go on and take a bow," John started singing as everybody looked at him laughing, "Oops sorry I just love that song you know."

"Okay Rihanna Cena let's go," Chay said, "Next time let her sing that song."

"Real funny," John said looking at Sean and Dan, two of his older brothers, "Open the doors you monkeys we're ready to start this hell fest."

The organist began playing the bridal march and John walked down the aisle with Chay's mom arm in arm. Shortly followed by Lexy and Nicole walking down the aisle.

Next it was Chay's turn to walk down the aisle and as she was walking arm in arm with her grandfather as everybody stood up she looked at Ted and winked signaling for him that they would be together soon.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony," Fr. Tim said, "If anyone has any reasons why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Chay looked at Randy then to the back of the Church as Ted stood up.

"I DO," Ted said.

"SIT DOWN DiBIASE OR I WILL BEAT YOUR ASS RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE LORD," Randy said, "Sorry Father, but Chay why the hell is he interrupting our wedding?"

"Well Randy as you know it takes two to tango and this morning when I saw you kissing Kelly in the hall, I made up my mind. I didn't get mad, I got even.," Chay said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Randy said, "Wait….did you cheat on me?"

"Yeah I did," Chay said, "I have been really unhappy for a long time and I had every intention on leaving you after we were separated but that one night you came to pick me up to go on the road, I realized that I needed you, then I saw you kissing Kelly and I realized that you are never going to change and that Ted is the right one for me.

"I love her Randy," Ted said, "I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Do you hear that Randy," John said, "I believe that he loves her but you my man I am unsure of now."

"John come on dude you are supposed to be my best friend," Randy said.

"You got that right I was supposed to," John said, "Then you screwed my daughter over now I got to take her side."

"This is so not fair," Randy said, "Chay I love you why can't you see that?"

"I wish I could," Chay said, "but I have to go with my heart and in my heart is a vacant space that you can never fill."

"Vacant Space," Randy said, "What the fuck are you a philosopher now?"

"WATCH THE LANGUAGE ORTON," John said, "We are in a church."

"Once again sorry Father," Randy said, "God forgive me."

"What we both did Randy was a sin in the eyes of the Lord," Chay said, "But he understands that I have to leave you and do what's best."

"Well what is best for you Chay," Randy said.

"Ted," Chay said, "Are you willing to give us a chance?"

"Yes I am," Ted said, "I will marry you right here and right now."

"Let's take things slow," Chay said, "Then if we work out we can talk about marriage."

"I understand," Ted said.

"There is a vacant space right now in my heart," Chay said, "Ted will you occupy it?"

"I would be more than happy to do that," Ted said giving Chay a kiss.

"Sorry Randy," Chay said, "You might be a player but I beat you at your own game long before you beat me."

With this being said, Randy walked out of the church leaving Chay to move on with her life.

* * *

Hey I hoped you liked this chapter please read and review.


	2. Priceless Love

Even though I didn't get any reviews I will continue to keep this story going since my one reviewer encourages me to write more. Please read and review if you read this. I do not own the WWE or its superstars. I wish I did but I don't. I only own all the OC's including Chay, Lexy, Nicole, and any other character that isn't from the WWE.

* * *

**Chapter 2-Priceless Love**

It's has been almost two months since Chay had left Randy at the altar and revealed her secret. Randy was shocked that he was the one who was cheated on first this time around. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get Chay off of his mind. He loved her and he always would but she was with Ted now and deep down Randy was sorry for hurting both her and Ted.

Chay and Ted have been together officially for two months and they couldn't have been happier. They secretly saw each other for almost a year before they revealed their relationship. Chay was always afraid to go any further her relationship with Ted because of what Randy did to Ted a month earlier in a match that Chay was forced to watch due to the fact that she came on the road for the first time in almost a year.

_Flashback_

_Chay and Ted arrived at the arena with John for a taping of Monday Night Raw when they got their Chay and Ted went to catering to get something to eat while John went to meet with Mr. McMahon when they bumped into Randy._

"_Well well well if it isn't little miss slut of the year and her priceless little Pansy," Randy said._

"_Back off Randy we don't want any trouble," Ted said._

"_Randy just leave us alone," Chay said, "What happened in the past between all three of us is history, it's time to move on."_

"_The truth is Chaylie is I never really got over you or what you did to me," Randy said, "So tonight your little boyfriend has a match against me and I promise to make his life a living hell."_

"_You're forgetting who writes your storylines Randy," Chay said, "Mess with Ted and I will have no choice but to make your life a living hell for what you do to him."_

"_Oh I'll go with what is scripted and then some of my own payback," Randy said._

"_Well you got to do what you go to do and I'll do what I got to do," said Ted._

"_If that includes getting you a suspension for not going a long with the story line then so be it," Chay said._

"_You don't scare me baby," Randy said, "Just remember I will always be there for you when this little jack off screws you over."_

"_You know Randy not everybody is Manwhore of the year like you are," Ted said._

"_Shut the hell up DiBiase or I will be forced to kick your ass right here and right now," Randy said._

"_You know Randy I'd like to see you do that," Chay said stepping forward, "Lay one hand on him and I will be forced to do something that I won't regret."_

"_Oh really," Randy said, "What exactly is that?"_

"_This you bastard," Chay said punching Randy square in the jaw._

"_You bitch, you are going to pay for that," Randy said grabbing her by the throat only to be grabbed by John and Ted._

"_Get your fucking hands off of my daughter Orton," John said._

_Randy let go of Chay and stepped back. Chay rubbing her throat and grabbing Ted's hand. "Touch her like that again and I will be forced to tell Vince that you are bringing your personal problems into your matches and your ass will be fired."_

"_John, this doesn't concern you," Randy said, "It's between Chay, Ted, and I."_

"_Yeah well my daughter is my business," John said._

"_She's not even your biological daughter John," Randy said, "You adopted her when you married her mother; you're just her step-father."_

"_She might not be my biological daughter," John said, "I may have signed the papers but according to the law this girl is mine."_

"_Whatever dude," Randy said, "Ted I'll see you later in the ring and Chay I don't want to hear your crying when I kick his ass."_

"_Just remember who writes the storylines Randy," Chay said._

"_She'll make your life a living hell Orton," John said, "Trust me I know my own daughter and when you rub her the wrong way she gets even. You remember the wedding don't you?"_

_Randy stood there frozen and when he went to hit John for bringing up the wedding, Ted kneed him in the groin then elbowed him in the face causing his nose to bleed._

"_Don't you ever step forward to John, Chay, or Me again Orton," Ted said, "If you do then I will make your life a living hell my damn self."_

"_You know what DiBiase your ass is going to pay for that," Randy said grabbing a towel to hold on his nose._

_**Later that night in the ring**_

"_The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first the challenger from West Palm Beach, Florida being accompanied to the ring by Cody Rhodes, he is one half of the World Tag Team Champions, Ted DiBiase Jr," Lillian Garcia said._

_Just then Randy's theme hit in the arena._

_HEY_

_Nothing you can say_

_Nothing's gonna change what you've done to me _

_Now it's time to shine_

_I'm gonna take what's mine (Take what's mine)_

"_Introducing his opponent from St. Louis, Missouri he is the Legend Killer, Randy Orton," Lillian said once again._

_Randy got in the ring doing his signature pose then he jumped down off the turnbuckle eyeing Ted like a lion about to devour a steak. The referee signaled for the bell to ring._

_Cody looked at Chay and mouthed, "Don't worry."_

_Ted started to dominate Randy._

_King: "MY GOD JR DiBIASE IS BEATING THE CRAP OUT OF RANDY ORTON."_

_JR: "The Legend Killer is down for the count 1-2 kickout at 2."_

_King: "Over the past month there has been a lot of friction between these two due to the fact that Randy Orton's fiancée who is also Cena's daughter cheated on Orton with DiBiase."_

_JR: "She is also one of creative writers here too and if Orton does anything unscripted knowing Chaylie Cena she will make his life a living hell."_

_King: "Oh yes JR she will do everything in her power to make sure she gets even with him."_

_JR: "MY GOD KING RANDY ORTON JUST KICKED TED DiBIASE IN THE HEAD."_

_King: "We've seen a lot of this in the past but this is not how the match was supposed to go folks."_

_JR: "HERE COMES JOHN AND CHAYLIE CENA DOWN THE RAMP. MY GOD MY GOD THEY ARE DOUBLE TEAMING ORTON."_

_King: "PUPPIES EVERYWHERE JR THERE ARE PUPPIES EVERYWHERE."_

_JR: "I told you folks that some of this match would go unscripted and what you are seeing right now is one of those moments. DiBiase is out cold somebody get the EMT's out here."_

_Chaylie knelt down beside Ted, "Come on baby wake up," she pleaded._

"_Chaylie back away and let us do our job," Sgt. Slaughter who is one of the WWE road agents said, "We'll do everything we can to make sure he is alright."_

"_Shorty calm down he'll be alright," John said._

"_I never thought Randy would do this," Chay said, "I knew he would do at least one or two things unscripted but this is uncalled for."_

"_I know Shorty I know," John said, "By the way you need to think about becoming a diva, the crowd went crazy when you nailed Orton in the nuts."_

"_I have been training," Chay said, "But I don't think I would be good at acting."_

"_Yeah you see how I have a hard time keeping a straight face," John said, "So I know you would have a tough time doing it."_

"_Yeah I guess your right," Chay said when she felt herself being picked up off the ground roughly._

"_ORTON GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF OF ME," Chay screamed._

"_LET GO OF HER ORTON OR I WILL F-U YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW," John screamed._

"_NOT UNTIL SHE PAYS FOR WHAT SHE DID," Randy screamed back._

_Just then Cody Rhodes got into the ring and dropped kicked Randy in the back knocking him face first to the mat._

"_That will teach you not to fuck with John, my best friend, and Chaylie," Cody said wrapping his arm around Chaylie._

"_CODY I can't thank you enough," Chay said hugging him as Cody kissed her forehead._

"_CHAYLIE," Ted called out from the stretcher._

"_I'm right here baby," Chay said as she let go of Cody._

"_Now is the time to become a Diva," Ted said, "I know you think you aren't ready but the way you handled Orton is way beyond Diva material."_

_Just then Vince McMahon came down to the ring with a clipboard in his hand._

"_Oh shit I'm fired," Chay said to Ted and looked up at John who was laughing._

"_Miss Cena," Vince said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"_

"_Sure Mr. McMahon," Chay said, "Sorry about kicking Orton's ass."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to call me Vince, and by the way don't worry about Orton he will be suspended indefinitely for what he just did."_

"_I don't want him fired," Chay said, "I just want him to leave me and Ted alone and move on with his life."_

"_Oh he will be moving on," Vince said, "And you my dear will be moving up."_

"_Moving up," Chay said, "How?"_

"_Here in my hands I hold a WWE Divas Contract," Vince said, "I know that Cody and Ted have been training you and your dad offered to help too."_

"_I don't know what to say," Chay said._

"_Just sign here on the dotted line," Vince said._

_Chay grabbed the pen and signed the contract. Ted grabbed her arm and pulled her down to give her a kiss._

"_Alright Ted let's get you to the hospital," Chay said holding his hand the whole way up the ramp as the crowd cheered._

_End Flashback_

"Ted come on we got a match in ten minutes," Cody said placing his tag team belt on his shoulder as his tag team partner finished up his hair in the bathroom.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"IT'S OPEN," Cody yelled.

"Hey Cody," Chay said walking through the door in her ring attire.

"TED GET OUT HERE BEFORE I BONE YOUR GIRLFRIEND," Cody yelled.

Ted came out of the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Chay in hip hugger jeans with a black midriff corset revealing her cleavage with her TDJ belly ring showing.

"Damn babe you look hot," Ted said, "Makes me want to cancel my match and stay in with you all night."

"WOW," Cody said, "I hope you know Chay that if you ever get sick of Teddy over here I am available."

"In your dreams Rhodes," Ted saying kissing Chay.

"You two make me sick," Cody said making puking noises.

"Get over it," Chay said, "Well I guess we are off to the ring."

"One more thing before we go babe," Ted said, "If Orton returns to night kick his ass."

"Oh I will," Chay said, "Don't forget I am still one of the creative writers."

"So how long do we keep the belts," Cody said.

"You lose to my dad and Dave tonight," Chay said, "Sorry guys."

"You are no fun at all anymore," Ted said, "But I love you anyway."

"Mhm whatever just remember our love is priceless," Chay said.

"In the words of Randy Orton," Cody said, "What the fuck are you a philosopher?"

"Shut your trapper Cody," Chay said, "Or the next time I have to write a match for you it's against Khali."

"Sorry," Cody said, "My lips are sealed and you two have priceless love."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review.


	3. Personal Problems go Kayfabe

**Chapter 3--Personal Problems Go Kayfabe**

_Randy's POV_

I can't believe this shit. Vince wants me to put my personal life into a storyline. It's bad enough that Chaylie already hates me and kicked my ass two weeks ago and now I have to work with her everyday to rehearse this dumbass storyline.

I wonder what Ted thinks? Who gives a shit, I know I don't.

That little bastard took my fiancée away from me and now he thinks he runs the show since he has John Cena's daughter at him and Cody's side every week. I wonder what Chay thought when she saw the script.

Oh God Randy stop this nonsense she doesn't love you.

You cheated, she cheated, and you two are even with each other. Oh well it's only for one week and Ted ends it but I am not finished with that little bastard.

I thought she was one of the creative writers as well as a diva? I know she writes my storylines but she didn't write this. She hates my guts and she said she'd make my life a living hell after what I did to her precious little Theodore.

Oh well I have to talk to John about this even though he will pretty much kick my ass when I go to his locker room. I guess I have to swallow my pride.

_Normal POV_

Randy stepped out of his locker room and walked down the hallway and when he got to John's locker room he hesitated before he knocked on the door.

"Oh well here goes nothing," he said to himself.

"Come in," he heard John call out.

"Orton what the hell are you doing here," John said.

"Look I just came to talk to you and Chay about the new storyline, is she here," Randy said.

"I'm here," Chay said coming out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"WOW," Randy said.

"Orton you had your chance," Chay said, "Now what do you want?"

"Did you write the storyline we're in," Randy said.

"Hell no I didn't write it," Chay said, "Why would I write something that we both don't want to do and after all I did promise to make your life a living hell."

"Look Orton," John said, "She is stressed out over this storyline and so is Ted. Neither one of you three want to be in it so just go out there doing what you got to do and get it over with."

"Alright," Randy said, "Thanks for talking to me."

"Save it Orton we still hate you," Chay said when Ted walked through the door.

"What the hell was he doing here," Ted said.

"He thinks I wrote the new storyline," Chay said.

"He's an idiot we all know that," Ted said.

"Yeah he's an idiot," John said, "But hey guys I got to go find Dave about our segment I'll see you guys later."

John walked out of the room patting Ted on the back and kissing Chay's forehead.

"Behave yourselves," John said smirking and walking out the door.

"Well well well you're in a towel and I am standing here," Ted said, "Whatever will I do?"

"Sorry not tonight I got too much on my mind," Chay said, "Sorry."

"You're worried about this whole storyline aren't you," Ted said.

"Yeah I am for the simple fact that I don't like my personal life being brought into Kayfabe life," responded Chay.

"Is there anyway we can get out of this," said Ted.

"I'm afraid not," Chay said.

"Well like your dad said let's just go out there and do what we have to do to get this over with," Ted said.

"I'm also excited to be in my hometown to put this behind us too," Chay said.

_Monday Night Raw_

Whoa I'll never give inWhoa I'll never give upWhoa I'll never give inAnd I just wanna be, wanna be lovedWhoa I'll never give inWhoa I'll never give upWhoa I'll never give inAnd I just wanna be, wanna be loved

The theme to Raw echoed throughout the beloved Igloo in Pittsburgh known as the Mellon Arena as the pyro went off causing the fans to go wild.

"GOOD EVENING LADIES AND GENTLEMAN AND WE ARE LIVE FROM PITTSBURGH PENNSYLVANIA," JR said.(A/N this is written before JR was drafted to Smackdown)

Chay's theme song echoed through out the arena

_Ooh Uhh oh yeah Ooh Uh_

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. OH MY GOD that Chaylie's shameless(You want a piece of me)_

_I'm Mrs. Extra, Extra this just in_

_I'm the American Dream since I was seventeen_

_Get in line with the legend killer who pissed me off_

"COULD IT BE CHAYLIE CENA," King said, "PUPPIES I SEE PUPPIES OH BOY WHAT A GREAT NIGHT TO START OFF RAW RIGHT HERE FROM THIS BEAUTIFUL YOUNG LADY'S HOMETOWN."

The crowd roared even louder when Chay came out wearing a cutoff Pittsburgh Penguins jersey and a mini skirt with black and gold stiletto heels.

"GOOD EVENING PITTSBURGHHHHHHH," Chay said as the crowd cheered, "It feels so good to be home."

"Now as you all know I was set to marry Randy Orton," Chay said as the crowd booed at the thought of what the legend killer did to their hometown girl.

"Then you all found out I got even with Ted DiBiase," Chay said causing mixed reactions with the crowd, "Okay Okay calm down everybody that's not why I'm out here to tell you about what a huge slut I was."

The crowd cheered even louder, "Alright alright enough about me so how is everybody feeling tonight," Chay said as the crowd roared.

"STOP STOP STOP STOP," Randy's voice said.

Chay turned around to see Randy at the top of the ramp in his wrestling attire.

"Geeze Orton what do I owe this to," Chay said.

"I came out here to tell you that I still love you and I want to be with you in front of your shithole hometown," Randy said.

"Shithole hometown," Chay said, "I have it made compared to you who was born and raised in a city with a football team that bites the football big one."

"Oh please the St. Louis Rams can beat their asses anyday," Randy said causing the crowd to boo with displeasure.

"Oh geeze Randy how many super bowls do they have compared to OUR 5," Chay said causing the crowd to cheer and some of the Steelers to clap that were in the front row.

"Enough about football," Randy said, "Let's move on to what I really came out here for."

"I don't love you Randy," Chay said, "Nor do I want to be with you."

"You still love me you know it baby. Once you had the Legend Killer you want nobody else," Randy said causing the crowd to chuckle.

"Yeah yeah we heard that before and I'm sure Smelly Smelly whoops I mean Kelly Kelly thinks the same thing," Chay said.

"She is a real woman and you are nothing but a wh--," Randy said being cut off by Ted attacking him from behind.

"MY GOD JR TED DiBIASE JUST ATTACKED ORTON," King said.

"Well folks there is a long history between these three individuals and it is about to be settled tonight," JR said.

Ted beat Randy all the way down to the ring. Randy tried to RKO Ted but was immediately stopped when Chay hit him from behind with a chair. Randy went down and Ted immediately went in for the kill beating Randy to a bloody pulp and Chay got to do what she wanted to do and that was kick Randy in the nuts one last time.

"MAYBE THAT WILL TEACH YOU TO LEAVE ME, TED, AND MY FAMILY ALONE," Chay yelled in Randy's face raising her and Ted's arms up in the air.

Maybe her personal life going kayfabe wasn't so bad after all and after some of Randy's beating was unscripted kayfabe became Chay's new best friend.


	4. Best Friends turn Foes?

I dedicate this chapter to my 2 best friends who have been there for me since day one and are more like sisters to me than my best friends.

To Lexy and Nicole I love you guys more than anything. Thanks for always being there

Once again I do not own the WWE just all the OC's. Please read and review.

Thanks D

* * *

**Chapter 4-Best Friends turn Foes?**

It has been almost a month since Ted and Chay did their segment with Randy on Raw and to be honest he has left them alone. Chay's best friends Lexy and Nicole finished Shawn Michaels' wrestling school and didn't even do a stint in OVW they came straight to WWE and were being written into a storyline with Chay, Ted, Cody, and unfortunately….Randy. They were also coming to Raw: Nicole as a heel, and Lexy as a baby face diva.

They were scheduled to make their debut at Summerslam.

"Oh boy this ought to be good," Chay said, "Nicole you kick mine and Ted's ass with Cody and Lexy you get to make my life a living hell thanks to your Orton 'brainwashing' you."

"When is Vince going to learn that he can't keep putting people's personal problems into story lines," Ted said, "It's bad enough that he did it with Adam, Matt, and Amy and now he is doing it to us. One day this is going to have a really bad outcome."

"Guys promise me one thing," Chay said, "No matter how this turns out we will still be friends no matter what and we will not let our emotions get the best of us."

"We promise," everyone in the room said.

Chay picked up the script and started reading through it and immediately started smiling.

"Hey Ted come here," Chay said as he walked over.

"Did you read the script," Chay whispered.

"No why," Ted said.

"Nicole kisses Cody, Lexy kisses Randy, but then after everything happens Randy goes to RKO Lexy and a "mystery man" comes out and it says here that the "mystery man" is Adam," Chay said, "Apparently they want him to play the good guy now."

"Wow should we tell them," Ted said, "And by the way Cody has been dying to get with Nicole for months now."

"Really and you never told me," Chay said, "THEODORE MARVIN DiBIASE JR. How come you didn't tell me?"

"Your big mouth would have blabbed to both of them and it would have just made things weird with Nicole and Cody," Ted said, "They have both become really great friends and I didn't want to ruin that for them."

"Aw aren't you the sweetest cousin in the world," Chay said.

"Cousin," Ted said, "What do you mean cousin?"

"Well Vince has Nicole's ring name as Nikki DiBiase, first cousin to Ted DiBiase."

"That sounds really good," Ted said, "What is Lexy's ring name?"

"Alexys Amore," Chay said.

"That's really cute," Ted said, "I think we should tell them to read their scripts."

"I couldn't agree more," Chay said, "Hey everybody you might want to take a look at the script, it's kind of shocking yet awesome."

"Well minus Randy being in it," Ted said looking at Chay.

"Exactly what I was thinking babe," Chay said kissing Ted causing everybody in the room to make gagging gestures and noises.

"ENOUGH CODY AND NICOLE," Chay said, "You better get used to it, turn to page six of your script."

They both turned to page six and immediately looked at each other.

"We uh….kiss," Cody said scratching his head and we both turn heel since Adam saves Alexys Amore from an RKO."

"Hey Ted," Nicole said, "It has me written as your cousin."

"I know how cool is that," Ted said.

"You owe me money for all the missed birthdays," Nicole said joking around.

"In your dreams Nikki DiBiase," Ted said sarcastically.

Cody just sat there not saying a word.

"What's the matter dude," Ted said, "Cat got your tongue?"

"What," Cody said snapping out of his trance.

"Oh come on will you admit it already to Nicole," Ted said.

"Admit what," Nicole said turning to look at Cody.

"Uh…nothing," Cody said looking at Ted with a look that said 'If you don't shut up I might have to kill you.'

"Don't give me that look Cody I will tell her myself," Ted said.

"You see Nik," Ted said, "Cody over here doesn't want to be your friend."

"WHAT," Nicole said, "Cody what the hell did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing it's not that I don't want to be your friend it's just I…" Cody said stuttering.

"I what," Nicole said, "I demand to know why."

"HE WANTS TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND," Chay blurted out then looking at Cody and mouthing 'sorry.'

"Look Nik I would have told you sooner but I just wanted to be your friend first before we started anything," Cody said, "This two big mouths blurted it out before I could tell you. I hope you're not mad."

"Mad," Nicole said, "I'm willing to give us a chance."

Chay looked and Ted, Cody, and Nicole.

"Isn't it amazing how all the best friends date each other," Chay said, "But wait….Lexy needs a boo."

"I got an idea," Chay said.

"What's that," Cody said.

Lexy wasn't in the room due to the fact that she had to go rehearse with Randy and Adam for the almost RKO and the spear to Randy to save Lexy.

"She has always had the biggest crush on Zach Ryder and since this is a Pay-Per-View and he is here," Chay said, "Let's hook them up."

"That's a great idea," Nicole said, "She talks about him constantly and Cody and Ted know him from OVW."

"I'm going to take a walk down to his locker room and talk to him," Cody and Ted said leaving Chay by herself with Nicole.

Just then Lexy walked in.

"Hey Chay, hey Nicole," Lexy said, "What's up?"

"Not much just getting ready for tonight," Chay said, "How was rehearsal?"

"It was awesome, Randy was kind of pissy but Adam was really funny," Lexy said.

"That's good," Nicole said, "So how do you like your ring name?"

"I love it," Lexy said, "It's so fucking cute."

"Hey little miss cussing disorder," Chay said, "I picked that name for you."

"Really," Lexy said, "I like it."

"I knew you would," Chay said, "That's why I picked it, Ted said it was lame."

"He's lame," Lexy said," Speaking of Cody and Ted, where are they?"

"Well while you were gone, Cody told Nicole that he liked her as more than a friend. Well, he didn't tell her Ted and I pretty much blurted it out," Chay said.

"Wow that's awesome," Lexy said, "So you still didn't answer my question where are they?"

"They went to talk to Zach and Curt," Nicole said, "They haven't seen them in a while and they wanted to catch up on things."

"ZACH RYDER," Lexy said, "CODY AND TED KNOW HIM?"

"Yes they were all in OVW together," Nicole said, "You didn't know that?"

"No," Lexy said, "I totally want to meet Zach."

"You will," Chay said, "They are coming by before we leave and going back to the hotel with us since you know we had to rent the 'Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes Party Bus.'

"Wow those two are lame," Lexy said.

"Yes they are but we love their lame asses," Chay said causing Nicole to laugh, "Don't we Nikk?"

"We sure do man," Nicole said.

Meanwhile, Lexy had no clue that she was not only going to meet Zach Ryder but she was going to go on a date with him later that night.

Man this night was going to be huge for all of them in so many different ways.


	5. Summerslam Debuts

**Chapter 5-Summerslam Debuts**

It was now the biggest party of the summer and all the lines were rehearsed. All that Chay, Ted, Cody, Nicole, Lexy, and Randy had to do was entertain the fans.

"Damn it Ted," Chay said, "I am so nervous."

"Calm down babe," Ted said, "We're going to do great."

"My dad was laughing at how my two best friends are turning on me," Chay said, "He also said that technically it's a story line and everything will work out."

"It will," Ted said, "Have you seen Cody, Lexy, or Nicole today at all?"

"Last time I talked to Nicole her and Cody were on a date and Lexy was trying to figure out what to wear tonight for when Zach saves her," Chay said.

"Did you tell her that we are hooking her and Zach up," Ted said, "I hope you didn't I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I didn't say a word to her," Chay said, "Neither did Nicole."

Just then Cody, Nicole, and Lexy came through the door.

"Hey Chay hey Ted," Cody said.

"Hey Cody," Chay and Ted said.

"So Nicole how did the date go," Chay said looking at Cody who was blushing.

"I'll spill the details later before Cody turns into a tomato," Nicole said at her new boyfriend's embarrassment.

"Alright we wouldn't want Cody over there to explode," Chay said causing Lexy to laugh.

"What are you laughing for," Chay said, "Did you find an outfit to wear for tonight?"

"Yes I did and I even bought a push up bra," Lexy said proudly.

"OH DEAR GOD THERE ARE MEN IT THE ROOM," Ted said.

"Shut it Marvin," Lexy said.

"You are never going to lay off the fact that my middle name is Marvin are you," Ted said.

"Nope," Lexy said, "Neither are Chay and Nicole."

"What did I get myself into," Ted said.

"You should have asked yourself that months ago before you started banging my best friend," Lexy said smiling at Chay.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH," Chay said, "Let's get dressed and ready to go. Our match is up first."

"Just remember the promise everybody," Cody said, "No matter what happens we are friends before wrestlers."

"We remember," everybody responded.

"Alright then let's do this," Chay said.

They all walked down to gorilla where Randy was waiting.

"Hey everybody," Randy said.

"Hey Randy long time no see buddy," Cody said.

Meanwhile why they were talking Chay and Ted were making out to piss Randy off.

Lexy cleared her throat when they heard the pyro go off and the Summerslam theme song echo throughout the arena.

"I swear they picked the best song for Summerslam," Chay said.

"Dude this song is so annoying," Nicole said.

"New Kids on the Block is a classic and this song is the best ever," Chay said referring to their new single 'Summertime,' which was the Summerslam theme song.

Just then Randy's theme song blared throughout the arena causing the crowd to boo.

_HEY_

_Hey nothing you can say_

_Nothing's going to change what you've done to me_

_Now it's time to shine I'm gonna take what's mine_

_(Take what's mine)_

"Introducing first from St. Louis, Missouri being accompanied to the ring by Alexys Amore, he is the Legend Killer, RANDY ORTON," Lillian Garcia said.

Just then Cody and Ted's theme song echoed throughout the arena.

_She came through inspections _

_Towards me in sections _

_The life disappeared from the room_

_She asked me politely _

_May I put this lightly? _

_The death that you thought was exhumed _

_It's buried beneath us _

_Since I wrote the thesis _

_I think I know better than you _

_Who taught you to live like that? _

_It's buried beneath us _

_Since I wrote the thesis _

_Who taught you to live like that? _

(A/N:I know this isn't Cody and Ted's theme song but this song is called Who Taught You to Live Like That by Toronto based rock band Sloan. It is the theme song to the TV series MVP on SoapNet.)

"Introducing his opponents being accompanied to the ring by Chaylie Cena and Nikki DiBiase they are the World Tag Team champions Simply Priceless, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase," Lillian said once more

"Who are the new puppies at ringside JR," King said.

"That'd be Chaylie Cena's best friends Nikki DiBiase and Alexys Amore," JR said, "From what I understand tonight is their debut."

"PUPPIES MY GOD PUPPIES JR," King said.

"Coming into the match tonight John Cena who in case you folks don't know is the step-father of Chaylie Cena said that his daughter is upset with Mr. McMahon that he would drag her friends into a storyline with her because as you all know we all know how that turns out here in WWE," JR said.

The ref signaled for the bell to be rung and the match was underway.

Ted started the match and immediately speared Randy. He covered one and Randy kicked out at 2. Randy started to gain the upper hand and kept Ted down. Cody turned around to the crowd with Chay and Nicole and started clapping their hands as the crowd started yelling, "TED TED TED TED TED TED TED."

Ted got up and super kicked Randy causing him to fall to the mat so Ted could make the tag. Cody jumped into the ring and immediately started to beat the hell out of Randy.

"COME ON RANDY," Lexy yelled.

"OH SHUT UP ALEXYS," Chay called out from the other side of the ring.

Ted, Nicole, and Chay immediately began to yell for Cody to watch out as Lexy gave Cody a low blow while Randy distracted the ref.

"YOU BITCH," Chay yelled running around the ring and spearing Lexy to the ground.

"MY GOD KING," JR said, "CHAYLIE CENA JUST SPEARED HER BEST FRIEND."

Just then Cody got up and Nicole came up behind Ted and gave him a low blow too.

"WHAT THE HELL," Chay said as Cody slapped her.

The crowd immediately began to boo. Lexy walked up behind Chay to push her out of the way from Randy's RKO and got caught in Randy's hold. Randy went to drop down to complete his finisher when Zach Ryder came running down the ramp and pushed Lexy out of the way.

"MY GOD KING WHAT A MATCH THIS WAS TONIGHT," JR said, "Chaylie Cena speared one of her best friends then her other best friend beat the crap out of her."

"I know JR," King said, "Not only is Nikki DiBiase Chaylie Cena's best friend, she is also Ted DiBiase's cousin."

"Pandemonium has erupted here," JR said, "Everyone is in the uttermost and complete shock."

"What the hell is Zach Ryder doing here," King said, "He's not on Raw and he is one of Edge's associates."

"Apparently Edge is close friends with Chaylie and her crew and I guess he couldn't sit around backstage watching his best friends getting the crap kicked out of them," JR said.

The ref signaled for the bell to be rung once again signaling that one of them had been disqualified.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER BY DISQUALIFICATION CODY RHODES AND TED DiBIASE SIMPLY PRICELESS," Lillian Garcia yelled in the microphone.

"Well King I don't think that they are a tag team anymore," JR said, "Yes they are the tag team champions but after what just happened here they have to learn to get along."

Chay walked up the ramp with Ted and when they reached the curtain they both hugged each other.

"THAT WAS SO AWESOME," Chay said, "The crowd loved it."

"You were amazing baby," Ted said as Cody and Nicole came through the curtains.

"WOOHOO that was the most amazing thing ever," Nicole said, "The crowd thoroughly enjoyed that."

"Well Ted we have to learn to get along like JR said if we are going to be the champs," Cody said as he shook Ted's hand and gave him a manly hug.

Lexy and Randy were the last to walk through the curtains and Lexy immediately ran over to them.

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT THAT WHAT JUST HAPPENED WAS FUCKING AWESOME," Lexy said.

"Watch the mouth," Ted said causing everybody to laugh.

"Fuck you Ted," Lexy said smiling and hugging everybody.

Randy came over to them and said that he was impressed at how well Lexy and Nicole's debut went. Chaylie and Ted left before they had the chance to hear what he had to say due to the fact that they didn't want to be bothered with Randy.

Zach Ryder came running down the hall.

"Hey Lexy," Zach said, "Do you got a second?"

"Yea-Yeah," Lexy said stuttering and looking at Cody and Nicole who had began to walk away.

"See you guys later," Cody called out whispering into Nicole's ear and they both started laughing while looking at Lexy.

"You were amazing out there," Zach said, "How are the ribs feeling?"

"They're so fucking sore," Lexy said, "Chay has a hell of a hit."

"Yeah well Adam trained her to do the spear so go figure," Zach said laughing, "Listen I was wondering if you wanted to go out after the show."

"Sure I'd like that," Lexy said.

"Alright meet me by Adam's locker room at eleven and we'll go," Zach said.

"See you then," Lexy said running down the hall into Chay and Ted's locker room.

"OH MY GOD," Lexy said, "ZACH RYDER JUST ASKED ME OUT."

"Congratulations but we don't even get a thank you," Ted asked.

"A thank you for what," Lexy said.

"Remember this afternoon when Nicole and I said that Cody and Ted went to catch up with Zach and Curt," Chay said.

"Yeah," Lexy said, "Why?"

"Well Nicole and I blabbed to them about how you are madly in love with Zach and they went to pull a few strings," Chay said.

"OH MY GOD YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING TO ASK ME OUT AND DIDN'T TELL ME YOU BITCH," Lexy said.

"I told her to keep her mouth shut," Ted said, "I'm surprised she was able to keep it from you all day."

"You guys are awesome," Lexy said hugging both of them.

Just then John came through the door.

"WOW," John said, "That is all I have to say."

"Thanks Dad," Chay said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I really did," John said, "You can tell you guys rehearsed to get great at what you did and you guys really had a great chemistry out there."

"Thanks John," Ted said.

"Anytime Ted," John said, "Hey Chay I got you a present, you know for how well you did out there."

"Dad you didn't have to get me any…," Chay was cut off by JJ running through the door.

"CHAYWIE," JJ said.

"JJ," Chaylie said picking up her little brother, "I missed you so much."

"I miss wu too," JJ said.

"Hey what about me," Chay's mom said walking through the door.

Chay walked over still holding JJ in her arms and gave her mother a hug and kiss.

"Thanks dad," Chay said hugging and kissing John.

"Your welcome baby girl," John said, "They insisted they be here to see your first Pay-Per-View."

"All of you were amazing out there," Chay's mom said as everyone said thank you.

"Unky Cody you an auntie Nikki meanies," JJ said, "You hit my sister."

"We told her we were very sorry and she forgave us," Cody said rubbing JJ's back.

"I am so happy you guys could be here," Chay said.

"So are we honey," Chay's mom said.

Just then Vince walked through the door.

"Chaylie, Ted, Cody, Nicole, and Lexy what a great show you guys put on out there," Vince said, "Chaylie since you did so well I am putting you in charge of writing the next storyline for you five."

"Thanks Mr. McMahon," Chay said.

Meanwhile outside the locker room Randy lingered on Vince's every word.

"Just great," Randy said, "He put Chay in charge of their storyline so I guess I am history."

Just then Vince looked at Chay.

"Chaylie I have also put you in charge of your dad and Randy's WWE Championship storyline so I am expecting you to do a good job," he said.

"I won't let you down sir," Chay said.

"That's what I like to hear," Vince said, "You all have a good day now."

Randy said to himself, "SHIT, why the hell would Vince put her in charge?"

Chay immediately knew what she was going to write for Randy and John. A storyline that would have people talking for years about how Randy Orton's ex fiancée made his life a living hell.


	6. Fans Get Punk'd

**Chapter 6-Fans Get Punk'd**

Chay was sitting down at her laptop typing the story line for John and Randy when her cell phone rang.

"Hello," Chay said.

"Look I know I am the last person you want to hear from right now," Randy's voice said on the other line.

"What do you want Randy," Chay said, "I thought I told you not to call me anymore."

"I know you did but Chay you have to listen to what I am about to say," Randy said.

"I told you before Randy you don't own me. You never have and you never will," Chay said.

"CHAY WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY," Randy said, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALWAYS SO STUBBORN?"

"Stubborn," Chay said, "You're the conceited one."

"SHUT THE HELL UP CHAY AND LISTEN TO ME PLEASE," Randy said, "It's important."

"Fine Randy," Chay said, "What is it?"

"I was in a motorcycle accident," Randy said, "I flew almost 300 feet off of my bike and I lost consciousness and I re-injured my collar bone."

"OH MY GOD," Chay said, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the hospital out in St. Louis," Randy said, "Please don't come out here, and I know you are busy with writing the story line for your dad and me."

"I wasn't going to come out," Chay said, "I was going to tell you to come back out here and stay with me and Ted for a while but we both know how that would turn out."

"We'd kill each other," Randy said, "By the way who are you going to get to replace me in the match?"

"Vince will probably get Dave or Rey," Chay said, "Who knows these days?"

"Very true," Randy said, "Alright I have to go I'll talk to you later I love you."

Chay couldn't believe what she was hearing and hung up the phone meanwhile Randy wanted to kick himself in the ass for saying that to her when he was clearly over her.

"Well that was weird," Chay said to Ted who had just walked through the door.

"What's weird," Ted said.

"I just talked to Randy," Chay said, "He told me he was in a motorcycle accident and when we hung up the phone he told me he loved me."

Ted just stood there completely silent.

"Come on Ted say something," Chay said, "As soon as he said it I hung up the phone and didn't say anything."

"Babe it's not you," Ted said, "I am just shocked he said that."

"As was I," Chay said, "He's out three more months and I have to find a replacement for him in the storyline with my dad."

"Who are you going to pick," Ted said, "Jeff is on Smackdown now so he is out of the question, how about Phil, Dave, or Rey?"

"Dave and Rey have both been the world champion before and Phil is underestimated," Chay said, "I will call him up and we will go meet with Vince."

"He is going to love the fact that you considered him," Ted said, "He needs a shot at the big belt now."

"Ted he had the ECW Championship," Chay said.

"Yeah the ECW Championship, but never the World Heavyweight Championship," Ted said, "Now pick up the phone and call Phil while I call Vince."

"Alright," Chay said standing up to go out on the hotel balcony to call Phil.

"Hey," Chay said, "Can you meet me at my room?"

"Sure what for," Phil aka CM Punk said.

"Randy was in a motorcycle accident," Chay said, "He's out for three months and he can't do the storyline and I wanted to know if you would like to be written into it with my dad."

"OH MY GOD CHAY," Punk said, "I would be honored to do that."

"Ted is on the phone with Vince right now telling him about Randy if he doesn't already know and that you are the replacement," Chay said.

"Why didn't you ask Dave or Rey," Punk said.

"They have had the belt before and you just got here and have never had the World Championship and that's why I picked you," Chay said, "Well I did consider Dave and Rey but when Ted said what about Phil, I immediately knew that you were the right choice."

"Wow I don't know what to say," Punk said, "I take that I am going to win."

"Well we have to discuss it with Vince and my dad then we will figure out everything," Chay said, "Ted just got off the phone meet me in room 423 in like five minutes."

"Alright see you then," Punk said hanging up the phone after telling Chay thank you.

Chay walked back into the room as Ted hung up the phone.

"Well," Chay said, "What did Vince say?"

"He said he would be happy to have Punk do it," Ted said, "He said that it is going to have the fans talking for years."

"Really," Chay said, "He said yes?"

"He said something along the lines of, 'Well this ought to get ratings through the roof,'" Ted said imitating Vince.

"You really shouldn't do that," Chay said, "If I would have wanted to date Vince or a McMahon I would have went for him or Shane."

"They're married you skank," Ted said.

"Hey but you love my skanky ass," Chay said as Ted hugged her.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"I bet that's Punk," Ted said, "I'll get it."

"Hey Ted," Punk said, "Chay I can't thank you enough for putting me into the storyline."

"Really it's not a problem you deserve it," Chay said.

"Alright let's go," Ted said as he grabbed his keys off the table.

Chay shut her laptop and her, Ted, and Punk walked out of the room to go meet Vince and John to get the contract signed.

"Hey dad," Chay said when she walked into the arena and saw John waiting for her.

"Hey baby girl," John said hugging and giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. Chay hugged and kissed him back when she noticed the little hand come around from John's leg.

"Hey dad did you know that you have mini me growing out of your ass," Chay said as she grabbed JJ and tickled him.

"CHAYWEE," JJ said, "Me miss wu."

"Aw I miss you too," Chay said, "But I promise as soon as I get time off I will come spend time with you."

"Wu betts to bing Unky Cody and Aunt Nikki and Aunt Lexy and you can come too Unky Ted," JJ said.

Ted just nodded his head and ruffled JJ's hair.

"Hey squirt what about me," Punk said.

"PUNKY," JJ said fighting his way out of his sister's arms and running to Punk.

"How's the little man doing," Punk said

"Hey Punk," Chay said, "I put you in the storyline and you still my brother away from me, that's cold."

"Oh get over it," Punk said causing everyone to laugh.

"I still wuv wu Chaywee," JJ said.

"I still love you too little man," Chay said kissing her brother's cheek.

"Eww girl cooties," Punk said.

"Don't teach my son that," John said, "Last time I checked you dated Maria and we all know she has cooties."

"That was cold," Punk said laughing, "You can crack all the fun now but when I win the belt you will shut up."

Everybody laughed as Vince called them into the office. As they all walked in, they knew that the fans would be getting Punk'd sooner than later.

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and JJ will be appearing more often since I am going to eventually write a story about when he gets older and follows in his dad's footsteps with Chay guiding him along the way.

Please read and review thanks.


	7. The Third Generation

**Chapter 7-The Third Generation**

It had been almost two months since Phil aka CM Punk had become champion, thanks to Chay writing him into the storyline. Chay's dad, John Cena, was out with a neck problem that caused him to have surgery. Randy was in the accident and was out for three months but he did come back to make appearances.

Unfortunately Vince wants to start a new Evolution that would cause Cody and Ted to work closely with Randy, which also meant that Chay had to work closely with him.

"Ted, why the hell would you agree to this," Chay said furiously when Ted came back to the locker room from a meeting with Vince.

"Vince thought it would be a great angle for Cody, Randy, and I to start up an Evolution consisting of all the third generation superstars," Ted said.

"Why couldn't Vince bring Nattie to Raw," Chay asked, "At least she and I get along."

"Well Vince won't change his mind," Ted said, "But wait a second isn't Fabo a wrestler too?"

"Yeah Fabo's a wrestler," Chay said, "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"If Nattie comes to Raw and you are here," Ted said, "Nattie is a third generation superstar and so are you."

"I see where you are going with this," Chay said, "But I am not John's biological daughter."

"You are still his adopted daughter," Ted said, "Just go to Vince and bring up the whole concept."

"Fine babe I will," Chay said leaving the room to go talk to Vince.

**Vince's Office**

Chay stepped in front of Mr. McMahon's office and immediately knocked on the door.

"Come in," Vince said.

"Mr. McMahon," Chay said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hey Chaylie," Vince said, "What did I tell you about calling me Mr. McMahon? Please call me Vince."

"Okay uh…Vince," Chay said, "I have an idea for the new Evolution storyline."

"I am very interested in hearing your idea," Vince said, "After all you are one of my creative writers."

"I was thinking maybe we can bring Natalya to Raw," Chay said.

"Natalya Neidhart to Raw," Vince said, "She is one of my strongest divas on Smackdown, I can't do that."

"Well Lexy is one of your strongest divas on Raw," Chay said, "I talked to her and she said it would be fine with her if she was sent to Smackdown, that way she could travel with Evan."

"Evan," Vince said, "I thought she was with Zack Ryder."

"She was," Chay said, "But there wasn't any spark there and she is with Evan Bourne now."

"You learn something new every day," Vince said smiling.

"Yeah you really do I guess," Chay said, "But can we get back to what's important."

"If you bring Nattie to Raw," Chay said, "It will be Randy, Ted, Cody, Nattie, and me."

"You are all third generation superstars," Vince said, "Is that correct?"

"Well you already know that Randy, Ted, Cody, and Nattie are," Chay said, "I don't consider myself third generation since John adopted me and all."

"Nonsense," Vince said, "You are his daughter no matter what you are which is why I love your idea."

"The only reason why I even considered bringing Nattie to Raw is because as you know I can't stand Randy," Chay said, "Working with him side by side everyday would be the most annoying thing ever, and if Nattie was brought here to be in the group with us, they would cancel each other out and make me happy."

"Sometimes I swear you are Cena's biological daughter," Vince said, "You think and act like him."

"Hey you know what they said," Chay said, "Once you're a Cena, it's in your blood for life."

"Do you want me to call Nattie and Lexy," Vince said, "Or do you want to spread the good news yourself?"

"Well if we stay here and chat all day I won't be able to do that," Chay said getting up from the chair and hugging Vince.

"See you later Miss Cena," Vince said.

"Oh Vince, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Chay," Chay said causing him to laugh.

Chay shut the door to Vince's office dialing her cell phone when she bumped into something huge.

"Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going," Chay said to the figure.

The figure turned around and Chay gasped and shrieked.

"UNCLE DAVE," Chay said hugging him.

"Oh my God," Dave said, "You got even more beautiful since the last time I saw you."

"Thanks," Chay said, "You're not so bad yourself."

Batista laughed and asked her where she was headed.

"Well I was just leaving Vince's office since he wants to start this whole third generation superstar Evolution gimmick and I have to work closely with Randy every night," Chay said.

"I know you hate it already," Dave said.

"Actually the reason why I went to talk to Vince is because as you know Lexy is dating Evan Bourne now and she wants to travel with him so Vince is bringing Nattie up since she is third generation and since she and I get along, basically her and Randy will cancel each other out," Chay said.

"You think just like your dad more and more every day I swear," Dave said.

"Look I have to go call Lexy and Nattie," Chay said, "Call Randy and tell him the good news."

"Alright will do," Dave said, "I'll see you later."

"Alright see you later," Chay said hugging him and dialing her phone again.

"Nattie answer your damn phone," Chay said to herself.

"Bonjour Bitch," Nattie said.

"Guess who's coming to Raw," Chay said.

"Who," Nattie replied.

"You," Chay said.

"No way," Nattie said, "Vince told me I had to stay here for a while."

"Yeah well you can thank me for being a Cena and working my magic," Chay said,

"What did you do," Nattie said, "How did you convince Vince to let me come to Raw?"

"He wants to start another Evolution gimmick with the third generation superstars on Raw," Chay said, "Since I would have to work side by side with Randy every day, and since we both know that I can't stand him. I went to Vince and he is going to send Lexy to Smackdown to be with Evan, and you my dear are coming to Raw."

"Oh wow Chay," Nattie said, "Thank you so much, by the way what role are you going to play in the gimmick?"

"I am John Cena's daughter," Chay said, "Fabo was a wrestler, and so is my dad, which means Chaylie Cena is a third generation super star."

"I forgot about Fabo being a wrestler," Nattie said, "Alright I'll go tell Evan that Lexy is coming to Smackdown, that way he can tell her the good news."

"Alright Nattie," Chay said, "Randy, Ted, Cody, and I will be at the Smackdown taping tomorrow. Vince is having the writers write you in so tomorrow morning you should have the script."

"Alright I'm going to tell Evan to call Lexy," Nattie said, "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow Nattie," Chay said.

"Thanks for pulling the strings Chay," Nattie said.

"No problem now go tell Evan," Chay said.

Chay hung up the phone and continued to walk down the hall when she heard her name being called.

She turned around to see Randy running behind her.

"CHAY WAIT UP," Randy said yelling.

Chay jumped up on a crate and waited for Randy to catch up.

"Hey Randy," Chay said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I just left Vince's office," Randy said, "He told me that you convinced him to bring Nattie up here."

"Yeah I did," Chay said, "I thought since you and I hate each other that she would cancel you out for me and that way we could all work together as a team."

"I don't hate you Chay," Randy said, "I just don't approve of what you did."

"You don't approve of what I did," Chay said, "Randy it's been almost a year get over it."

"I can't get over it," Randy said, "You never apologized."

"I never apologized," Chay said, "You never apologized."

"Do you regret leaving me," Randy said, "Be honest do you regret leaving me and being with Ted?"

"No I don't," Chay said, "You cheated on me before I cheated on you."

"Me cheating on you gave you no right to cheat with Ted," Randy said.

"It gave me every reason to cheat," Chay said, "We're even Randy."

"Look we have to work side by side every day for God knows how long," Randy said, "Can't you even pretend like you are sorry?"

"You know what Randy," Chay said, "I am sorry for ever falling in love with you in the first place. I knew your game yet I thought I could change you, it turns out I couldn't change you. You had to change yourself and you didn't. Face it Randy you were beat at your own game."

Randy sighed and said, "I'm sorry too."

Chay jumped off the crate before replying, "If we want to make this team work you and I have to work together but our relationship stays strictly professional, and if you try anything Cody, Ted, Nattie, and I will kick your ass. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Randy said, "So anyways what Diva is going to Smackdown?"

"Lexy is going to Smackdown," Chay said, "She wants to be with Evan."

"Evan," Randy said, "I thought she was with Zack."

"Well as I told Vince the sparks weren't there and she fell for Evan," Chay said.

"I see," Randy said, "Look I got to go, I want you, Cody, and Ted to meet me at the airport later so we can all fly to Montreal for Smackdown together."

"Alright I'll tell them," Chay said.

Chay left Randy right where he was standing and walked into the locker room that she shared with Cody, Ted, and Nicole.

"How did Randy take it," Ted said.

"He isn't happy but hey we got to work together to keep the team together," Chay said.

"Is Nattie coming to Raw," Ted said.

"Yeah," Chay said, "I just pray that Vince doesn't end up having everyone hate us for the hell he is going to have us cause."

"Nobody is safe Chay," Ted said, "You know that."

"I don't like what I have gotten myself into," Chay said, "Nobody is safe and I know that but I don't like who our first victim is going to be at all since he is my good friend."

"Neither do I babe but everything will work out for the best, I promise," Ted said.

Chay sighed praying that Ted was right. She didn't have a good feeling about this in the first place but yet she agreed to do it.


	8. Every Rose Has Its Thorn

Thanks for all of you who added this story to your alert and favorites list it means a lot. I would like to give a shout out to my _**ONLY REVIEWER**_, once again dj-ssdd you rock. Once again I do not own neither the WWE nor the superstars. I do however own Chaylie and all the OC's that aren't WWE superstars or Divas.

* * *

**Chapter 8-Every Rose Has Its Thorn**

Chay couldn't believe that Vince approved that it would be one of her good friends that would be the first victim. How could he pick a man that was like her brother for Randy to hurt.

"Randy I know you had something to do with this," Chay said, "Why the hell did Vince pick Punk to be Third Generation's next victim?"

"I don't know Chay," Randy said, "I swear I had nothing to do with that."

"Just note Randy that I don't trust you as far as I can throw you," Chay said.

"For Christ sakes Chaylie," Randy said, "Why the hell do I have to explain myself to you every time Vince does something to piss you off?"

"Oh gee I don't Randy," Chay said, "Maybe because you suck up to Vince and yes sir, no sir him all the time to get what you want."

"I had nothing to do with this," Randy said, "Ted talk some sense into your bitch."

"Who are you calling a bitch…bitch," Chay said.

"Ted," Cody whispered, "Control Chay before Randy loses his temper then we both have to kick his ass."

"CHAY ENOUGH," Ted said, "Let me take care of this. Oh and as for you Randy, face the fact that we all know you had something to do with Punk being our first victim."

"You always take her side Ted," Randy said, "You know me better than that man. Hell we grew up together."

"Which is exactly why we know you were behind this Randy," Ted said, "You are forgetting that Cody and I know you better than anybody."

"You know I wouldn't hurt Chay," Randy said.

"Ted hand me the bucket I might puke," Chay said, "If you're forgetting let me refresh your memory THAT IS WHY I LEFT YOUR SORRY ASS AT THE ALTAR."

"HERE WE GO AGAIN CHAY," Randy said, "GOD YOU FIGHT WITH ME MORE THAN YOU FIGHT WITH TED."

"YEAH I DO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE IN THIS DAMN GIMMICK WITH YOU," Chay said, "IT WAS YOUR IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE JUST SO WHAT YOU COULD BECOME CLOSE TO ME AGAIN. NEWSFLASH RANDY I AM OVER YOU I REPEAT OVER YOU."

"The day I thought I'd never get through. I got over you," Cody started singing.

"SHUT UP CODY," Chay yelled though she was trying not to laugh.

"I thought I'd lighten up the mood," Cody said, "That song was perfect right at that moment."

"Well, Daughtry did have a point in that song and I should have listened to the one line," Chay said.

"What line," Randy said, "Because I know that song by heart and I am just dying to hear what line it is."

"I never saw it coming, I should have started running a long, long time ago, and I never thought to doubt you. I am better off without you more than you, more than you know," Chay said.

"See I knew that was the line you were going to say," Randy said, "You are always the thorn in my side."

"Thorn in my side Randy," Chay said, "Every rose has its thorn Randy."

"Speaking of every rose has its thorn," Randy said, "I got a new tattoo."

"Oh really," Chay said, "I don't care."

"I got it for you," Randy said.

"I still don't care," Chay said.

"Chay uh…look at his arm," Cody said.

Randy showed Chay his forearm and revealed a rose with a thorny stem that had the initials CC written in it.

"Who's CC," Cody said.

"You dumb ass," Chay said, "CC is me."

"Oh right," Cody said, "I knew that."

Ted walked over to Chay and whispered in her ear, "Chay don't do it."

Chay lunged out of Ted's grasp and punched Randy in the face causing his nose to bleed.

"TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD," Chay said, "I can't believe you went and got my initials tattooed on your body."

Randy started to clench his teeth together then he revealed a devilish grin.

"Oh baby you still have that fierceness in you that I used to love so much," he said.

"I have had enough I am going to see Nicole, and Lexy before she leaves," Chay said.

Chay walked out of the locker room slamming the door. She walked down the hall to the Divas locker room. Inside she saw Lexy packing up her things and on the chairs sat Beth, Melina, Maryse, and Nattie since some of the other Divas were practicing or still at the hotel.

"Wow Chay you looked pissed," Maryse said.

"What did Randy do now," Melina said.

"That bastard had the audacity to go and get a rose tattoo with the initials CC tattooed under it," Chay said.

"OH MY GOD," Nattie said, "I am going to kill him."

"No need to do that now Nattie," Chay said, "I broke his nose."

"You go girl," Melina said, "I broke Morrison's too when I broke up with him."

"Remind me to let Santino know not to mess with you ladies," the glamazon said laughing.

"I wouldn't aim for the nose," Chay said, "I'd be aiming for the unibrow."

"That was cold but I still love you," Beth said, "Anyways, why would Randy get a rose?"

"Well he called me the thorn in his side," Chay said, "And when he showed me the tattoo he told me that every rose has its thorn and I am that thorn."

"I knew I didn't like him from the get go Chay," Nicole said, "I knew you loved him though so I didn't say anything."

"You should have said something Nikk," Chay said, "You're my best friend, I would have listened to you. I always did when we were teenagers."

"I know, but you guys were already at the altar," Nicole said, "Just as I was about to tell you, Ted interrupted."

"And thank God he did," Melina said causing everyone to laugh.

"Amen to that Mel," Chay said.

"I am going to hang out here for a while," Chay said, "I can't take Randy and his shit anymore."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," the divas said in unison.

"Hey Lex," Evan said, "Are you ready to go?"

"Lexy you're sexy ass boyfriend is here," Chay yelled causing Evan to blush.

"Chay keep your hands off," Lexy said, "Maybe Ted would like to hear that you think Evan is sexy."

"Oh he already knows that I think that," Chay said, "I also told Ted that I would do Evan the first chance that I got and he gave me permission."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"Ha ha you're funny," Lexy said.

"I'm flattered," Evan said, "I'll take a rain check because if I stay here and chat or do you, Lexy and I will miss our flight.

"I'll hold you to that," Chay said causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright forget hanging out here," Chay said, "I am going back down to the locker room to see if Randy is still bleeding so I can get some pictures for my dad."

"Alright girl see you later," they all said.

Chay walked over to Nicole and gave her a hug, then she walked over to Lexy.

"You better keep in touch," Chay said, "I am going to miss having you with me everyday."

"I promise I will call every chance I get," Lexy said, "If anything else happens with Randy let me know and take pictures of the damage."

"I will," Chay said, "Alright let me hurry up, I want fresh blood not bloody towels."

"See you," Lexy said hugging her.

Chay walked over to Evan and said, "Take care of her, if you don't you won't be making babies at all during your lifetime."

"I will take care of her," Evan said, "Thanks for working your magic for her to come on the road with me."

"No problem," Chay said walking out the door and down the hall.

"Knock Knock," Chay said acting like she was texting on her cell phone to get pictures of a bloody Randy.

She sent the pictures to John and immediately got a text back.

"_Holy crap baby girl," John said, "You did that."_

"_Yes I did daddy," Chay replied, "Aren't you proud of me?"_

"_I have to show your mother these pictures lol," John typed back, "By the way why did you punch him?"_

"_He got a new tattoo of a rose with the initials CC tattooed under it," Chay said, "Because he said every rose has its thorn and I am the thorn in his side."_

"_Well you can tell him that JC is going to whup his A-S-S," John said._

"_Lmao dad," Chay said, "I got to go he is getting angry at me laughing. Tell mom and JJ that I love them. I love you and I will talk to you later."_

"_Alight baby girl I love you," John said, "Peace out girl scout."_

Chay deleted all the messages out of her cell phone and laid down on the couch when she heard the door slam and when she opened her eyes he was gone.

"Every rose has its thorn my ass," Chay said, "He'll get his."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review thanks.**


	9. Back to where we Belong

**Chapter 9-These places and these faces are getting old, We're going home**

Lexy called Chay to let her know that Evan was put in a promotional tag team match with Chay's good friend Rey Mysterio on Raw that following Monday.

Everything was going Chay's way, one of her best friend's was coming back to Raw, and Evan was going to be on the road with them now, which meant she had one more person to kick Randy's ass if he needed it.

John was still out with his neck injury, and Chay missed having him on the road. JJ was almost three now, and Chay missed him take his first steps, and she still couldn't forgive herself for that, now he was three, and there was nothing she could do.

Her mom and John told her that his first word was "Chaywee." Chay smiled to herself thinking about the nickname that her little brother called her since he couldn't say her name.

It sounded just like her when she was little and instead of calling her aunt, Carrie, she called her Keke and it stuck even to this day.

Chay couldn't help but smile thinking about the past, she missed those days more than anything in the world. She wishes she could go back and relive her whole childhood. A tear trickled down Chay's face when she started reminiscing.

She knew this day would come where she would look back on her life and wish that she did things differently.

She remembers all those nights she'd go tanning with her mom and talk to the nail lady's daughter about John, she also remembered all those hockey practices she went to with Nicole and sometimes Lexy, and she also remembers high school, and what it was like.

"Chay what's wrong," Nicole said when she walked into the locker room.

"I want my old life back," Chay said.

"What do you mean," Nicole said, "I thought you loved your life now the way it is."

"I miss being me," Chay said, "I miss being normal."

"Me too but we chose this path, and we got to deal with whatever comes with it," Nicole said.

"I miss going to practices, I miss high school, and I miss my childhood," Chay said.

"Don't regret the past Chay," Nicole said, "Look ahead to the future."

"I try and each day I want my old life back," Chay said, "I wish I never would have won those tickets, I wish my mom would have never met John, I wish JJ was never born."

"Chay you don't mean that," Nicole said, "I know you don't mean that you wish JJ was never born, you love that kid as if he were your own."

"Nicole I miss where I came from," Chay said, "I mean I still live in Pittsburgh, but I am never there."

"I know we work almost 365 days a year," Nicole said.

"I miss my old house, the house I lived in with my mom, aunts, and grandparents from the time I was a baby," Chay said, "I miss all my friends that I knew for those years in elementary and high school, but most of all I miss being me."

"Now that you mention it," Nicole said, "I miss everything about our old life."

"I miss the practices too, I miss the hockey games we went to, I miss my family, basically I wish that this whole WWE thing never happened," Nicole said.

"I wish I could go back in time and rewrite this whole chapter of our lives," Chay said, "After my mom married John I never got time to be a kid."

"I know," Nicole said, "You were always on the road in the summer, and when you came home from being on the road, school took up your time," Nicole said.

"I wonder how Lexy feels," Nicole said, "I'm not doing the show tonight, are you?"

"I'm not doing the show, I already talked to Vince, and yeah I talked to Lexy, and she feels the same way," Chay said.

"Well what are we going to do," Nicole said.

"We're going back to where we belong," Chay said, "I already talked to Ted and told him that I couldn't live this life anymore."

"That's weird," Nicole said, "I talked to Cody, and Lexy talked to Evan."

"Well we are back to square 1," Chay said, "Right where we started."

"John is still your step dad though," Nicole said, "You still are a part of the WWE."

"I know but I will look at John, well my dad as just my step dad and not a wrestler," Chay said, "I mean sure he will always be on the road and my mom will have JJ to look after but at least part of my old life will be there."

"Your life will never go back to normal," Lexy said walking through the door.

"You were an only child and an only grandchild growing up," Lexy said, "Now JJ is your brother and you aren't neither one of those things anymore."

"I know, it still hasn't hit me yet that I am not the center of attention anymore," Chay said.

"Take it from both of us with little brothers," Lexy said, "You'll get used to getting blamed for things you didn't do."

"Well guys," Chay said, "Our fantasy life was great, now we must go back and face reality."

"Are we all packed," Lexy said.

"Yeah I am," Nicole said, "What about you Chay?"

"I'm all packed," Chay said, "Lexy what about you?"

"I'm packed," Lexy said.

"Alright that settles it," Chay said, "We're out of here like the fat kids in dodge ball."

"You always knew how to make us laugh," Lexy said.

"Yeah I miss all of our inside jokes," Nicole said, "Remember when you called Michael Phelps' ears handlebars and said it's so you can hold on and ride him."

"Yeah I do and now I am going back to being just me, Chaylie Marie Lindman, and not Chaylie Marie Cena," Chay said.

"I am no longer Alexys Amore, I am back to being Alexys Lynn Lampus," Lexy said.

"Thank God I am no longer Nikki DiBiase," Nicole said, "I am now and forever more Nicole Marie Lee."

"Amen to that," Chay said, "We missed out on a lot and we gotta recollect ourselves and move on with our lives."

They walked down the halls of the arena hugging all the divas good bye. They had gotten their numbers changed and no longer would be keeping in touch with their WWE life much to the divas' dismay. When they got to the door of the arena, they were greeted by Ted, Cody, and Evan. They just waved and hugged them good bye leaving the kisses behind.

Chay, Nicole, and Lexy got into the car and pulled off into reality not looking back on what life they chose, but the lives they had. Would it be the end, or the beginning of something new?


	10. Unexpected Visitors

I'd like to say thanks to those of you who reviewed. I promise that last chapter was the beginning of something new. As always I do not own the WWE or their superstars just the OC's in this story. Please read and review and let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 10-Unexpected Visitors**

Chay, Lexy, and Nicole have been gone from the WWE for about two months now. John had been telling them how much everyone missed them and about how Ted, Cody, and Evan have been bummed that the three of them weren't there.

Deep down Chay knew how much it hurt John when all three of them walked away from wrestling, but in her heart she knew that he knew she missed everything she lived for before she became a WWE Diva. She had missed out on a lot because Vince wouldn't give her time off because as he said she had priorities for his company.

Chay had missed her friend's wedding, Jessica was one of her good friends since seventh grade and all throughout high school they remained close. Jess had been going out with another one of Chay's friends, Jeff who she met freshman year of high school. Jeff was a year older than Chay and Jess, and he began dating Jess their sophomore year, and they had been together ever since.

Jess had asked Chay to be in the wedding, but Chay declined because she could never get a vacation unless it was a family emergency, or better yet she was pregnant. Chay had let both Jess and Jeff down because they really wanted her to be there since she had known them both since day one of their relationship.

Chay never forgave herself for missing out on all the things she did. The more Chay thought about it she would never go back to WWE. She thought about trying out for TNA but that never happened because she told herself when she was a teenager that she would never work for them, and she wasn't about to hurt her dad's feelings. It wouldn't be fair to John or her mother if she went to the rival company.

Chay decided to just get a job with a sports team in Pittsburgh; after all she did spend four years of her life getting her bachelor's degree in Sports Management. That's how she got herself into this mess anyways, wait no her backstage passes got her into this mess when she was sixteen.

Of course, Chay loved being John Cena's daughter, but when she began her career in the WWE she was living her dream, then she realized that sometimes dreams aren't always what they are made out to be.

Chay sat there in her living room on the couch wishing that she could go back to her child hood home. Of course, it was in a bad neighborhood but Chay really loved it there. She started thinking about all the memories she had there and began to cry when the doorbell rang.

Chay got up off the couch to answer the door.

"Who the hell could that be this late at night," Chay thought to herself.

Chay opened the door and couldn't believe who was standing there.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE," Chay said.

"SURPRISE," Ted, Cody, and Evan said standing on the porch.

"You still didn't answer my question," Chay said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We missed you guys," Ted said, "So Cody, Evan, and I went to Vince and asked him for some time off to come see you, Nicole, and Lexy."

"Oh sure," Chay said, "Vince will give you time off, but when I asked I got told no. I swear he is the most sexist man that I have ever met."

"Whoa for a minute I thought you were going to say sexiest," Cody said.

"Shut up Cody," Chay said, "Why are you guys here?"

"We're here because we want to try to talk you guys into coming back," Evan said, "None of the divas can wrestle except for Nattie and Beth, and Nicole, Lexy, and you were the only other ones that could."

"Please let us stay with you," Ted said, "We didn't book a hotel room because we knew that you had more than enough room."

"You guys are idiots," Chay said, "You know you guys are more than welcome here at any time."

Ted, Cody, and Evan walked into the living room pulling their luggages behind them.

"I hope you guys don't think that you are crashing in the living room," Chay said, "You guys love to make messes and there is no way in hell you are trashing my living room."

"Fine then where do we stay," Cody said.

"Go upstairs," Chay said, "Evan take the first room to the left, Cody across the hall," and Ted you take the room next to Cody."

"So much for 'Oh she'll let me sleep in her room she missed me too much,'" Evan said to Ted.

"Sorry Ted you ain't sleeping in my room," Chay said, "I like having my own bed."

"Fine but if the boogeyman comes to get me then I am coming to sleep in your room," Ted said, "He always scared the crap out of me."

"Aw was Ted afraid of a fictional wrestling character," Cody said, "Dude suck it up and stop being such a baby."

"Little boogeyman was funny," Chay said, "The worms used to make me want to puke."

"Where are Lexy and Nicole," Evan said changing the subject before he too puked, "I was hoping they'd be here."

"I'll try calling them," Chay said, "They're supposed to be coming over early tomorrow, then we're going shopping."

"Can we go shopping too," Cody said, "We never get time to go anymore."

"Fine you can go with us," Chay said, "I might need some money anyways once I spend all of mine."

"Don't worry I got you covered," Ted said.

"Are you going to call Lexy and Nicole or what," Evan said.

"Someone is anxious for them to get here," Cody said.

"DUDE SHUT UP," Evan yelled, "Like you aren't anxious to see Nicole."

"I had to listen to these two knuckleheads boast about them the whole way here," Ted said.

"Dude you can stop acting like you are a macho man," Cody said, "You talked about Chay the whole way here."

Chay felt herself blush and prayed to God that Lexy and Nicole were awake and could come over before she killed all three of the over grown toddlers that stood before her.

"Hello," Nicole said.

"Hey Nikk," Chay replied.

"Oh hey Chay," Nicole said, "What's up?"

"Is Lexy at your house," Chay responded.

"Yeah why," Chay said.

"I couldn't sleep and I came downstairs to watch TV," Chay said, "Then the doorbell rang."

"Was it your mom or dad," Nicole said, "I bet it was your dad, is he still trying to convince us we made a bad decision?"

"No it wasn't my dad," Chay said, "I don't know about you but I don't regret my decision."

"Neither do I," Nicole said, "So anyways Lexy wants to know who was at the door?"

"Ted, Evan, and Cody," Chay said.

"WHAT," Nicole said.

"Who was it Nikk," Lexy said in the background.

"Cody, Ted, and Evan," Nicole replied.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING THERE," Lexy said.

"Chay what are they doing there," Nicole said.

"Vince gave them time off to come see us," Chay said.

"Oh sure Vince gives them time off and we didn't get crap," Nicole said.

"I know," Chay said, "I said the same thing."

Lexy picked up another phone in Nicole's house so that she and Nicole could both talk to Chay at the same time.

"Why are they here," Lexy said.

"Apparently they missed us and needed to see us," Chay said, "Remember my dad said they sit around and sulk in their sorrows all day."

"Wow," Nicole said, "I never expected them to just show up at your house."

"Neither did I," Chay said, "I almost fainted when I opened the door."

"How long are they going to stay," Lexy said.

"Vince gave them a surprising six months off," Chay responded.

"You're kidding right," Nicole said, "How the hell did they manage that?"

"Dusty and Ted Sr. pulled a few strings for them," Chay said.

"We are on our way over," Lexy said into the other end of the phone.

"Please get here soon before the three stooges trash my house," Chay said.

"Are they acting up already," Nicole said.

"They are arguing over who boasted more about us on the way here," Chay said.

"Oh geeze," Lexy said, "We're on our way."

"Alright I'll see you guys when you get here," Chay said hanging up the phone, "Bye."

Chay hung up the phone and walked back into the living room to see Cody, Evan, and Ted sitting on the couch with popcorn everywhere.

"I leave for one second," Chay said, "And you guys make a mess."

"Sorry Chay," Ted said, "We'll clean it up."

"You better because I sure as hell ain't," Chay said, "I told you Larry, Moe, and Curly not to make a mess and what do you do, you make a mess."

"Sorry Chay-Z," Cody said using his nickname for Chay, "We'll clean it up calm down."

"I am calm," Chay said, "Evan get your damn feet off of my table."

"It's someone's time of the month again," Ted said, "No wonder I can't sleep in your bed."

"That's enough out of you Teddy," Chay said, "Cody take your shoes off in my house."

"Since when have you become a neat freak," Evan said.

"Since I bought this house," Chay said, "Now do as I say or it's five hundred a day for a fancy hotel."

"Alright we'll be good mommy Chay-Z," Cody said.

"You cheap asses," Chay said, "Anyways Nicole and Lexy are on their way over. I am going to get dressed and I expect this living room to be back to normal when I get back."

"Where's the vacuum," Ted said.

"In the closet," Chay said, "Now shut up and clean up."

Chay walked up the steps to her room and immediately slid down the door and sighed. This sure as hell would be a long six months with the three stooges so she might as well get used to it. There is just one thing to say, the next time you hear the doorbell ring in the middle of the night, make sure it is a life or death situation before you answer the door to unexpected visitors.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story.

* * *

Here's a quick summary of chapter 11, Nicole and Lexy finally arrive at Chay's and Chay gets another unexpected visitor but is it someone she wanted to see.

Please read and review, thanks.


	11. Amore Nouveau

I'd like to say thank you to Heartsyou54 and dj-ssdd for their reviews. I kind of switched chapter 11 around and it doesn't go with the summary I wrote at the end of chapter 10 so here it is and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 11-Amore Nouveau**

Chay, Lexy, Nicole, Ted, Cody, and Evan woke up early then next day to do the shopping that they had planned to do. Lexy went shopping with Ted, and Chay went with Evan, Nicole and Cody of course became inseparable again and went shopping together.

Chay really didn't want to shop with Ted, as far as she was concerned he was in the past. They were still friends but the spark that they had faded away a long time ago.

Chay secretly liked Evan, but she would never act upon it because she didn't know if Lexy and Evan still had feelings for each other, and she was not about to lose her best friend over a guy.

You know what they say, "Ho's before Bros," but deep down Chay knew she eventually had to tell Lexy how she felt about Evan and she secretly prayed that Lexy was over Evan.

Chay was walking through the mall with Evan; they had been to several stores including Hot Topic. Chay hated that store but Evan insisted he needed black and red attire for when he returned.

Chay had spent all her money and then some.

"How can a girl wear this many pairs of shoes and use this many purses in their lifetime," Evan said helping Chay carry her bags.

"I could say the same for who would wear this much black and red during their career," Chay said referring to the five bags of black and five bags of red that Evan had bought.

They were walking back to the entrance where they had come in earlier to meet up with the other four.

"I am so tired from all this shopping," Chay said sitting down on a bench.

"Me too," Evan said, "I could use a nap right about now."

"I hope they don't decide they want to go out to eat after we leave here I don't know if I will be able to stay awake much longer," Chay said.

"Well good thing we all brought separate cars," Evan said, "Because if they want to go out to eat, you and I can go back to the house and get some rest."

"Sounds good to me," Chay said pulling out her cell phone to text one of the others to see what the plan was.

Chay decided to text Nicole since Ted didn't know how to text and Cody sometimes acted like he didn't know how to read.

"Hey Nikk," Chay typed, "Are you, Ted, Cody, and Lexy going to get something to eat when you are done?"

"Yeah why," Nicole typed back, "Where are you and Evan?"

"Evan and I are by the entrance where we agreed to meet up at," Chay responded, "Him and I are tired so we are going to head back home to get some rest so we can go to the movies later with you guys."

"Alright I'll tell Cody, Ted, and Lexy," Nicole replied.

"So," Evan said, "Can we go home and get some rest or do we have to sit around and act like we aren't tired for God knows how much longer."

"No we are good to go," Chay said, "I'll drive."

"Good I can sleep on the way home," Evan said.

"Oh sure leave me to talk to myself," Chay said.

"I'm just kidding," Evan said, "I'll try not to fall asleep on you, but if I do you are more than welcome to wreck me into a pole."

"Now why would I ruin a little hottie like you," Chay said smiling.

"By the way you still owe me a rain check for that comment you made to me when I came to pick Lexy up at the locker room the one time," Evan said.

"Oh I forgot about that," Chay said lying.

"Yeah yeah sure you did," Evan said, "Don't sweat it though I know you still have feelings for Ted."

"I'm afraid I don't," Chay said walking with Evan to the car.

"Wow that's a shock," Evan said, "You two used to be inseparable."

"You said the key words Matt," Chay said now calling Evan by his real name, "We used to be inseparable, but another reason why I left is because I didn't love him anymore and I thought that by leaving, I was doing myself a favor and not hurting him, but me leaving hurt him more than anything."

"You never called me Matt before," Evan said, "Why are you calling me Matt now?"

"Because we aren't at the arena and we are friends," Chay said, "I could see if I was a fan but I am your friend so from now on you are Matt to me."

"Sounds great," Evan said, "Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah sure," Chay said putting her and Evan's bags in the trunk of the car.

"When Lexy and I broke up we both agreed that it was permanent and not temporary while you guys were away from the ring."

"Wow I don't know what to say to that," Chay said secretly smiling inside because she knew that she could now make a move.

"How does Lexy feel," Chay said, "She never told me anything, and she usually tells me everything."

"She just said that she felt it was the right thing to do," Evan said, "Chay there is something that I think you should know."

"Alright tell me what it is," Chay said now driving back home with Evan.

"Ted and Lexy are kind of having a fling," Evan said, "I didn't want to tell you, but I thought that since we were having this discussion that it was right bringing it up."

"You did the right thing," Chay said, "I had every right to know, but I don't care about Ted anymore. Lexy has had a crush on him since before I even started dating him."

"So you are not mad," Evan said.

"I'm not mad at all," Chay said, "If I am anything, I am happy that I know both of them moved on."

"Ted only acted the way he did around you yesterday is so that he didn't hurt your feelings by coming out and telling you what was going on," Evan said.

"He was never going to tell me what was going on," Chay said, "Ted is the type of person that keeps things bottled up inside of him and he tells lies to make them better."

"I know," Evan said, "Which is why I told you."

"As I said before Matt, you did the right thing by telling me," Chay said, "I had every right to know."

"So, have you found anyone else Chay," Evan said as they got out of the car in front of Chay's house.

"What business is it of yours," Chay said joking around.

"Come on I just told you everything now I want to know," Evan said, "You know, so if there is I can interrogate this guy."

"Well let's see he's about 5 ft 9, he's a high-flyer, and he's the sweetest person that I have ever met in my life," Chay said hoping Evan would catch on that it was him.

"He sounds like an idiot," Evan said, "Why would anyone want to be with a high…"

With Evan's pause at the end of the word high, Chay knew that he knew who she meant.

"Chay," Evan said, "Tell me it isn't who I think it is."

"Well Matt," Chay said, "Who do you think it is?"

"Me," Evan said, "Are you trying to tell me that you have fallen for me?"

Chay sighed and responded, "I didn't hit on you for no reason a long time ago and I sure as hell am not going to deny that I have fallen for you."

"I have to admit that when we were at the mall, I wanted to tell you how I felt, but I was afraid that you and Lexy still had feelings for each other and therefore I didn't say a word," Chay said.

"I'm glad you told me," Evan said, "So now I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead tell me anything," Chay said.

"Back when Cody came to me and told me that someone he knew wanted to go on a date with me," Evan said, "I hoped that you had broken up with Ted and that you were the one who wanted to go out with me."

"I have to admit when Lexy broke up with Zack and told met that she had a crush on you, I was a little bit jealous and furious with her," Chay said.

"Wow I don't know what to say," Evan said, "We have six months together to make this work out."

"Six months is a long time," Chay said, "Let's give it a shot."

"I don't know what to call this," Evan said.

"Amore Nouveau," Chay said in French.

"What does that mean," Evan said, "You know in English."

"Amore Nouveau is French for new love," Chay said.

And with that being said Evan stepped forward and kissed Chay. Chay immediately knew that he was a person who she had fallen completely in love with. With Evan it was different than it was with Ted and Randy, she was his best friend and he was hers.

Chay had always been taught that if two friends fall in love with each other, then they will last forever. Now all that they had to do was break the news to the others of their relationship.

* * *

Hey everyone I know shocking twist in this chapter. Please Read and Review to let me know what you think.

I am going to actually go through with this summary for chapter 12.

Chay and Evan are home waiting for Ted, Lexy, Nicole, and Cody to come home. How will the four of them react to Chay and Evan being together, and will Lexy be jealous or will she be supportive?


	12. Bourne To Tell

Once again I would like to thank Dj-ssdd for their review and Heartsyou54(I forget your new display name sorry) I know it's been a while since I updated, I've been so busy with my senior project, so here's Chapter 12 and I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 12- Bourne to Tell**

When Ted, Nicole, Cody, and Lexy returned home, they were shocked when they saw Evan and Chay curled up on the couch asleep in each other's arms.

"What in the hell," Cody said walking through the door.

"What happened," Nicole said walking into the house.

"Chay and Evan are asleep in each other's arms," Cody whispered.

"No way," Nicole replied.

"Yes way go in the house and look at the couch," Cody said opening to door.

"OH MY GOD," Nicole yelled, "LEXY LOOK AT THIS."

"WHAT THE HELL," Lexy said, "I thought she still wasn't over breaking up with Ted."

"Evan…wake up," Chay whispered.

"What's wrong," Evan whispered back, "They're home, so while they have their backs turned let's run for the back door."

Chay jumped up grabbing the keys to her Range Rover and darted towards the back door, Evan behind her.

They got into the car and flew down the driveway honking the horn as they waved to Ted, Cody, Nicole, and Lexy.

"So what do you think they thought about us together," Chay said.

"I don't know, but from what I heard they sounded alright with us being together," Evan said.

"The last thing I heard any of them say was, 'I thought she still wasn't over breaking up with Ted.'" Chay said.

"Well are you," Evan said.

"Matt don't be stupid," Chay said, "I never would have told you that I had a thing for you if I wasn't over Ted."

"No offense Chay… but can you call me Evan instead of Matt," Evan said.

"Yeah sure sorry about that," Chay said.

"It's fine don't worry about it," Evan said, "so anyways do you think we should go back to tell them?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea," Chay said turning the car around.

Ted paced back and forth in front of the window.

"I can't fucking believe that they are together," Ted said, "After everything we've been through."

"Dude you are the one who secretly started dating Lexy," Cody said, "So technically you are in another relationship so Chay is free to do what she wants."

"I stopped that damn wedding to Randy," Ted said, "If it weren't for me stopping it she'd be married to that cheating bastard."

"TED LET IT GO," Nicole screamed, "You're with Lexy now, let Chay go. As long as Lexy approves of her with Evan, why can't you?"

"Yeah Ted let it go," Lexy said, "You are over Chay, I approve of her with Evan, she has had a thing for him since I could remember."

"I guess you're right," Ted said, "But why didn't she tell me that she moved on?"

"It's a touché situation my friend," Cody said, "You didn't tell her you moved on, so it's only right that she moved on without consulting you."

Ted finally sat down on the couch after fifteen minutes of pacing. Just then all four of them heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Okay they're here," Cody said, "Whatever we do, let's not bust a gasket on them."

Chay and Evan got out of the car and walked up the stairs to Chay's house hand in hand. Chay opened the door to find Ted, Lexy, Nicole, and Cody all sitting on the couch watching some kids show on TV.

"Aren't you guys a little big to be watching The Wiggles," Chay said causing Evan to laugh.

"Aren't you two a little big to be keeping secrets from us," Ted shot back.

"What happened to us not busting a gasket," Nicole said.

"Dude chill the hell out and let them explain themselves," Cody said.

"Chay, FINALLY you and Evan are together," Lexy said, "I guess you can finally do 'my sexy ass ex-boyfriend.'"

Chay immediately felt her face go blood red and when she looked over at Evan he was doing the same.

"LEXY," Nicole yelled.

"What I'm sorry," Lexy said, "I was only quoting her from when I first started dating Evan."

"Look we just told each other how we felt today," Evan said, "We never acted upon our emotions until today we swear."

"Besides Ted," Chay said, "What do you care anyways? You moved on with Lexy a long time ago."

"How the hell did you find out about that," Ted said.

"I told her since you had no intention on ever telling her," Evan said.

"Well geeze thanks," Ted said, "You're a real good friend."

"Speaking of being good friends," Lexy said, "As a friend Theodore, why don't you try supporting them instead of letting your anger out?"

"Alright fine," Ted said, "All four of us give you our blessings."

"So Chay does this mean that you, Nicole, and Lexy will be coming back to the WWE," Evan said.

"I have been thinking about going back," Chay said, "How about you guys?"

"We have been thinking too," Lexy said, "Nicole and I miss it too much."

"So I take you guys are going to call Vince and book a re-debut," Cody said.

"That's exactly what we are going to do," Chay said, "But…first off, I want you three out of my house the first thing in the morning. My dad called this morning and you guys all have the taping of Raw and ECW tomorrow night."

"Damn it," Ted said, "Vince called us back early."

"No he didn't call you back early," Chay said, "When the three of you got here I called my dad to tell Vince where you all were really going. So Cody, how's your dad doing after choking on the Swedish meatball?"

"I told you not to use lines from Big Fat Liar," Ted said, "It gets us caught all the time."

Chay, Nicole, Lexy, and Evan busted out laughing.

"Dude you seriously told him that your dad choked on a Swedish meatball," Evan said.

"Did you guys have a better story," Cody said flipping them off.

"You could have at least said he had a heart attack or something," Ted said.

"A Swedish meatball," Chay said in tears laughing, "Alright you three go pack, you are out the first thing in the morning."

Evan, Ted, and Cody went upstairs to pack their bags not knowing that one of them would be injured the next day.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it was short but I promise the next one will be longer.


	13. Injuries, Returns, and the Coward

**Chapter 13-Injuries, Returns, and the Cowardly Legend Killer**

The next day Chay's dad came to pick up the three stooges to take them back to the WWE since Dusty Rhodes really didn't choke on a Swedish meatball like Cody said he did.

*Ding Dong*

"I'll get it," Chay yelled running down the steps.

"Hey baby girl," John said, "Are the three stooges up yet?"

"They won't get up," Chay said, "Cody keeps trying to kick me when I go in the room, Ted and Lexy have the door locked, and Evan is sleeping in my bed."

"WHOA WHAT THE HELL IS EVAN DOING IN YOUR BED," John said shocked at what he had just heard his daughter say.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you last night," Chay said.

"Forgot to tell me what," John said.

"Evan and I are kind of together now," Chay said.

"What in the hell," John said, "When the hell did that happen?"

"Yesterday," Chay said, "Don't worry we didn't do anything."

"You better not have," John said, "I know my baby girl isn't a whore."

"Geeze thanks dad," Chay said, "Now are we going to stand here and chat all day or are we going to wake these imbeciles up?"

"How long is the garden hose in your backyard," John said.

"It's about 200 feet," Chay said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Quietly go in your room," John said, "I'll climb up the ladder hand you the hose then we shower them ourselves."

"I like the way you think daddy-o," Chay said.

Chay did as she was told and helped John through the window with the hose.

First victim: Evan

"GET THE HELL UP JACKASS," John yelled squirting Evan.

"WHAT THE HELL DUDE," Evan said waking up looking at Chay laughing.

"Aw look Evan got a wet noodle," Chay said causing John to bust into laughter.

"Alright Evan," John said, "If you are going to date my daughter then you have to do the deed and wake Cody up."

Evan grabbed the hose and walked into the hall while Chay opened up the door to the guest room where Cody was sleeping.

"WAKE UP PRICELESS PRINCESS," Evan said squirting Cody.

"DUDE WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT," Cody said waking up staring at a soaking wet Evan and a giggling father and daughter duo known as the Cena's.

"Now you can stand here and complain all day or you can go squirt Ted," Chay said, "By the way this is my dad's idea not mine."

"You are lying out your ass baby girl," John said laughing.

"Well young Cody," Evan said, "Are you going to do the deed?"

"Give me that freaking hose," Cody said, "Evan open the door."

Evan opened the door while Ted putting the hose on full blast yelling, "WAKE UP MEATBALL."

"DUDE ARE YOU FOR REAL," Ted said waking up getting a mouth full of water.

"Oh I am tired of hearing all three of you already," Chay said, "All three of you in the showers and out the door in half an hour."

"But," Cody said.

"No buts Cody," Chay said, "All three of you are going to Raw tonight."

"Dude it's your fault we have to go back anyways," Ted said, "What were you thinking when you told Vince that Dusty choked on a meatball?"

"He wasn't," John said, "Cody doesn't have a brain."

"If I only had a brain," Chay started singing like the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz.

"Shut the hell up Chay," Cody said.

"Fuck off Cody," Chay spat back, "Get your asses ready so we can get out of here. Lexy and Nicole you too."

"What do you mean so we can get out of here," John said, "You guys don't travel with us anymore."

"We called Vince last night," Chay said, "We are re-debuting one week from tomorrow."

"That's great baby girl," John said, "Fabo knew you would go back."

"Alright let's stop this chatting," Chay said, "Hey stooges get dressed."

"Half an hour Larry, Moe, and Curly," John said walking out of the room with Chay.

_**3 Hours Later**_

Chay, Ted, Cody, Nicole, Lexy, and John arrived at the HSBC Center in Buffalo, NY.

John was just going to hang around backstage since he wasn't set to come back from his injury yet. Chay, Lexy, and Nicole weren't set to return until the following Monday which meant they could spend time catching up with the divas and the guys who they haven't saw in a while.

Evan was set to be in a match that night at the ECW taping since ECW now traveled with Raw instead of Smackdown. Evan was going to be in a six man tag match which meant he would be partnered up with Matt Hardy and Fit Finlay against the team of Chavo Guerrero, Bam Neely, and Mark Henry.

Chay, Lexy, and Nicole were in the locker room with Cody and Ted watching the match while Ted and Cody got ready for Raw.

"Evan jumped over the top rope to land on Bam Neely like they rehearsed, but instead of landing on top of him, he came down on his ankle awkwardly, and immediately began to yelp in pain.

"OH MY GOD," Chay said.

"What's wrong Chay," Ted said.

"IT'S EVAN OMG LOOK AT THE REPLAY HE LANDED ON HIS ANKLE WRONG," Chay said, "Bam was supposed to catch him and he didn't and Evan landed on his ankle."

Chay stood up and walked out of the locker room door. The match was over and the EMT's were tending to Evan when Chay came running down the ramp

"OMG Evan baby," Chay said.

"Chay my ankle," Evan said, "I felt it snap."

"You are going to be fine babe," Chay said kissing his lips.

"Stay with me baby," Evan said.

"I'm going with you," Chay said.

Chay held Evan's hand the whole way up the ramp, when they got to the ambulance they were greeted by everyone.

"Dad take all my stuff with you to the hotel," Chay said, "I'm going to the hospital with Evan."

"Alright baby girl," John said, "Make sure you update us."

"I will," Chay said, "I love you."

"I love you too," John said kissing his daughter's forehead.

_**Later on that evening**_

Randy was set to face CM Punk and Ted was to interfere.

Chay sat with Evan in the ER watching Raw, when Ted came down the ramp and began beating Punk when Randy stood in the corner and punted Ted in the head.

"OH MY GOD," Chay said while Evan stared at the TV in shock.

"Was that part of the storyline," Evan said.

"NO," Chay said dialing Vince's number on her cell phone.

"Vince about mine, Lexy, and Nicole's return next week," Chay said, "Write the storyline so we make Randy's life a living hell."

Evan looked up at Chay smiling, "You're so cute when you're mad."

"Thanks babe," Chay said kissing Evan.

Just then they heard someone clear their throat and when they turned around they saw the doctor standing there.

"So doc how long," Evan said.

"Four to Six months," Dr. Burns said.

"FOUR TO SIX MONTHS," Evan said, "I just started getting the biggest push of my career, this can't be happening."

"It's not as bad as it looks so we are guessing around there," the doctor said, "We'll re-evaluate you later on this week and we'll go from there. Until then, just keep it elevated and take the pain medicine."

"Thanks doc," Chay said, "I'll take good care of him."

_**Monday November 10, 2008**_

"I am so nervous," Chay said, "I haven't been this nervous in a long time."

"Calm down Chay," Stephanie McMahon said, "You'll be fine."

"Chay take a chill pill," Nicole said, "We get to get even with Randy."

"Alright all the superstars are in the ring Mrs. Levesque," the production man said.

"Thanks Jason," Stephanie said as her theme music hit.

"I have been called here tonight to take charge of the current situation on Raw," Stephanie said to the crowd, "How dare each and every single one of you wreck havoc in my father's ring?"

"YOUR FATHER'S RING STEPH," Randy said, "I EARNED MY RIGHT TO STAND HERE IN THIS RING AND I'LL WRECK HAVOC ANYTIME I PLEASE."

Just then Chay's new theme song hit, it was Dead and Gone by T.I. featuring Justin Timberlake.

_Oh I've been traveling on this road too long_

_Just trying to find my way back home_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

_Oh I've been traveling on this road too long_

_Just trying to find my way back home _

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone _

"OH MY GOD COLE," King said, "IT'S CHAYLIE CENA, NICOLE DiBIASE, AND ALEXYS AMORE."

"They're back King," Michael Cole said.

"Well, well, well," Chay said, "Hello Randy."

"Stephanie, may we talk to young Randall for a minute," Lexy said.

"Why not he doesn't seem to listen to anything we have to say," Stephanie said.

"Randy you have screwed over all of our friends since we got here," Chay said, "You screwed me over with that bimbo named Kelly Kelly, you punted Punk, and you punted Ted in the head."

"So what's your point," Randy said, "I don't regret anything I did to you or your friends."

"Which is why tonight in that very ring tonight," Chay said, "It will be Lexy, Nicole, and I versus you."

"That's not a fair Stephanie," Randy said, "You wouldn't want those three to get hurt in anyway."

"They won't be getting hurt in this match Randy," Stephanie said, "It's a Ladies Choice match, which means it's no holds barred for them and if you try to punt either of them in the head, YOU'RE FIRED."

"So Randy see you in the ring," Chay said turning on here heels and walking back behind the curtain.

_Oh I've been traveling on this road too long_

_Just trying to find my way back home_

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone_

_Oh I've been traveling on this road too long_

_Just trying to find my way back home _

_The old me is dead and gone, dead and gone _

"By the way Randy," Nicole said, "You messed with the wrong bitches this time."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter please read and review.


	14. You say We're Crazy, We got your Crazy

Just a few more chapters to go and this story will be finished forever. Please read and review...Reviews are deeply appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter 14-You say We're Crazy, We got your Crazy**

Chay, Lexy, and Nicole were in their own locker-room preparing for the match and extremely nervous. Why did they agree to take on the legend killer Randy Orton by themselves in a No Holds Barred, No Disqualification, Ladies' Choice match?

Stephanie and Paul knocked on the locker-room door to inform them about a change of plans they had in the match.

"Hey girls," Paul said, "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Chay said getting up to answer the door.

"You three don't look happy that you get to beat the shit out of Randy tonight," Stephanie said.

"We're kind of nervous Steph," Lexy said, "I mean we're second guessing on why the fuck we agreed to something like this, especially with Randy."

"Girls that's why we came to talk to you," Paul said, "Creative doesn't want any of you guys getting hurt, so Steph invited a special guest referee as well as a special guest commentator to back you guys up incase Randy would try to pull anything."

"We're listening," Nicole said, "Who is it?"

"Chay are you listening," Paul said.

"Yeah sorry," she said, "I just spaced out for a minute."

Everyone in the room smiled before Stephanie filled her in on what she missed while staring into outer space.

"Chaylie we have invited your dad to be the special guest referee since he will be returning soon anyway," Steph said.

"That's not a good idea," Chay said, "What if Randy tries to hurt him, yeah you are trying to look out for us but at the same time, I have to look out for my dad."

"We promise that nothing will happen to your father, that is why I am going to be special guest commentator with King and Cole," Paul said.

Chay's face lit up, "Paul may borrow your hammer of justice?"

"Sure you can borrow Sledgey," Paul said causing everyone to look at him.

"Honey you seriously named that thing," Stephanie said trying to stifle a laugh.

"What," Paul said laughing, "It needed a name you know."

Chay, Lexy, and Nicole looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Chay we have a new song picked out for you," Steph said, "We know you came out to Dead and Gone by T.I. earlier tonight, but we have Circus by Britney Spears picked out since you pretty much called the shots on why you want to beat the crap out of Orton."

Paul's phone rang causing him to look at the caller ID.

"It's Dave," he said, "I'm going to take this and I'll be right back."

Paul walked out of the locker-room to take the phone call leaving the girls to talk amongst themselves until he returned.

"So a little birdie told me that Chay you have a new man in your life," Steph said nudging her.

"I am going to kill my dad," Chay said smiling, "But yeah I am with Matt now, you know Evan Bourne."

"That's great," Steph said, "I remember you being there when we signed him and you kept flirting with him even though you were with Ted. Speaking of Ted what happened to him."

"He's with me," Lexy said, "Evan is with Chay, Nicole is still with Cody, and I am with Ted."

"Wow you three have your own soap opera going on," Steph said laughing when Paul came back into the room.

"Dave says that he is going to be sitting at the top of the ramp tonight overlooking things," Paul said, "He's like you Chaylie he doesn't trust Orton one bit."

"Thank God for Uncle Dave," Chay said.

"I hate your Uncle Dave," Lexy said, "He's a pervert."

"Just because he put the moves on you once and dated Kelly Kelly gives you no reason to hate the man," Chay said laughing, "I have to be honest, if he wasn't my dad's best friend and I didn't look at him as an uncle, and wasn't with Evan, I'd take a stroll on that block a few times."

"EW YOU ARE NASTY," Lexy said, "Eww, he better not put anything on me again. I'm old enough to be his daughter."

Paul and Stephanie laughed before Paul replied, "Yeah he does have some R. Kelly issues."

All three of the young women laughed when John came through the door asking them if they were ready for their match when Chay heard her name being called from the hall and immediately knew the voice.

"CHAYWEE," JJ, her little brother said.

"JJ," Chay said smiling when she saw Evan was holding him while her mother was next to him, "OMG MOM I MISSED YOU."

"I missed you too baby," her mom said, "JJ has already taken a liking to your new boyfriend."

Evan smiled before taking JJ off of his lap and grabbing his crutches and hobbling over to Chaylie.

"You look great babe," he said giving her a kiss, "Maybe after the show we can go back to your room…whoops sorry John."

"Watch it now Bourne," John said smiling.

"You ready to go shorty," John said wrapping his arm around his daughter's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm ready to go," Chay said, "Let me go grab the girls and we'll go."

Paul came out the locker-room with Stephanie, Lexy, and Nicole.

"Well we're off to watch Orton get his ass kicked by three girls, an angry father, and two angry uncles," Paul said causing everyone to laugh."

"OOL Unky Paul say a bad word," JJ said causing everyone to laugh again, "Evan can I sit on your lap in the locker room to watch the match."

"Sure buddy," Evan said before kissing Chay, "Good luck babe."

"Thanks babe," Chay said, "HEY CONEHEAD!!"

"Who you calling a conehead you whore," Cody said coming down the hall talking to Chay, "Sorry JJ I didn't see you there."

"Good luck babe," Cody said kissing Nicole, "By the way Lex, Ted said he'll be watching and that he sends his love, and to call him after the match."

"Thanks Cody," Lexy said smiling.

"Alright let's get this show on the road," Paul said.

Chay, Lexy, Nicole, Paul, and John stood behind the curtain.

"Where's Uncle Dave," Chay said.

"Better late than never," Dave said coming up behind Chay and hugging her, "My My My Alexys you're looking sexy today."

"Who the fuck are you talking to you pervert," Lexy said.

"It's someone's time of the month again," Paul said causing everyone to laugh.

"I heard that you fucker," Lexy said with a smile.

Just then John's music hit which left him running through the curtain like a mad man causing the fans to go insane, then Dave where he did his now infamous machine gun entrance, and then Paul where he showers the audience with a mixture of saliva and water."

"Alright bitches," Chay said, "We're next."

Just then Chay's new theme song hit.

_I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots (Call the shots) _

_I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot _

_When I put on a show... _

_All eyes on me, in the center of the ring (Just like a Circus) (Uh Uh Uh-huh) _

_When I crack that whip, everybody gone trip (Just like a Circus) (Uh Uh Uh-huh)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do _

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor (Just like a Circus) (Uh Uh Uh-huh) _

The crowd erupted into cheers while the three girls slapped hands with the crowd standing in the ring. Chay with the hammer in her hand, Lexy a chair, and Nicole a Singapore Cane when that all too familiar theme song hit causing the crowd to erupt in a sea of boos.

_I hear voices in my head _

_They council me _

_They understand _

_They talk to me_

_They tell me things that I will do _

_They show me things I'll do to you _

_They talk to me, they talk to me _

Chay looked at Lexy and Nicole before stating, "After this match he's going to wish he had voices in his head after we bloody his scalp."

Randy got into the ring looking at the three girls and mouthing, "You three bitches made a mistake."

"Randy Orton lady killer my ass," Lexy said, "His legend is going to be killed by three women."

Just then the ref rang the bell before Randy fell to the mat thanks to the hammer and Karma was biting the legend killer in the ass.


	15. What Goes Around, Comes Back Around

A special thank you to HeartsYou54 for her review.

* * *

**Chapter 15-What Goes Around, Comes Back Around**

John stood in the ring, and couldn't believe what he was seeing within his daughter. All that frustration and hurt that she had built up inside her for so many months was finally laid out on the table for the whole world to see, of course Randy gained momentum a few times by beating the girls, but Chay's adrenaline kept building up, and she would beat the hell out of Randy when he needed it the most.

Chay pinned Randy when Cody came down to the ring and hit him with a chair, however no one knew that Vince had written Cody into a storyline with Randy once again. He was going for some kind of Legacy gimmick, where Cody would join Randy, and wreck havoc all over Raw. Ted was to be brought in later on after Sim Snuka, and Eddie Fatu, better known as Manu would fail to win matches, and be kicked out of the Legacy.

Chay came through the curtain after winning the match, where Evan was waiting with JJ and Chay's mom.

"You kicked ass out there babe," Evan said kissing her.

"Thanks, I tried. He kept coming back and trying to kick my ass. If it weren't for the girls and Cody coming down, we probably would have lost."

"When Randy had me lying on the announce table, I heard King talking about the Legacy storyline," Lexy said, "Why the hell he knew that so early, and was telling the world, I have no idea."

"He pulled an Adamle," Cody said smiling.

"Everyone around here pulls that," Nicole said laughing.

"Dad, why does Vince keep doing this," Chay said, "He knows how we all feel about Randy?"

"Just remember shorty, that it's not Vince who writes the storylines," John said, "Creative writes them, and Vinny Mac approves them."

"I hate this, I should have never came back," Chay said walking down the hall with Evan hobbling not too far behind her.

"Chay, honey wait up," Evan called behind her.

Chay backed up against the wall and slid down to the floor with her head in her hands.

"I hate how creative thinks that my past is a joke," she said while Evan hopped down next to her wrapping his arms around her.

"You know how they could be," he said, "Look at what they had Mike Knox do to me earlier. That crutch freaking hurt like hell, but your situation seems to keep getting worse."

"I mean tonight I thought that Randy would stop hurting people that are close to me, but it wasn't. He's already got to Ted, now they got him working with Cody, before you know it they'll have him coming after you," Chay said crying into his chest, "I won't let him hurt you."

Evan sat there with his arms wrapped around Chay when John and the others came up the hall. The crying stopped and Chay was sound asleep in his arms.

"John, she can't take it," Evan said, "She's so worried that Randy is going to try and wipe everyone of us out."

"I won't let that happen," John said, "I wish I could stop this Legacy thing, but Vince has his mind made up."

"Is she sleeping," Cody pointed out.

"Yeah, she cried for awhile," Evan said, "Then when I tried to move her, she was sound asleep."

"She has always been a sleeper," Chay's mom said, "JJ don't pull her hair she's sleeping."

JJ backed away while John leaned down to scoop Chay up to carry her back to the locker room since Evan couldn't.

"Cody help Matt up," John said.

Cody came over and grabbed Evan's arm and helped him up off of the floor.

"Thanks," Evan said.

"Sure no problem," Cody said.

"Evan," Chay said groggily in John's chest.

"Shhh," John said, "It's me, Evan is talking to Cody."

Chay was still sleeping when John saw Randy walking towards them.

"Look John," Randy said, "I need to talk to her."

"Leave her alone Orton, she is so pissed off over this that she will kick your ass for real," John said.

"I wanted to apologize to her," Randy said, "I heard crying in the hall, I really fucked up didn't I."

"You always fuck up Orton," John said, "So yeah you fucked up, and you hurt my daughter once again."

"I never meant to hurt her," Randy said.

"Bullshit," Evan mumbled.

"Excuse me Bourne," Randy said, "How does this concern you anyways? Aren't you Lexy's little boy toy?"

"Uh no, she's with Ted now," Evan said, "This concerns me because Chay is my girlfriend."

"Typical Chay," Randy said smirking, "She'll give it up to anybody."

"That's it," Cody said stepping forward. "Knock your shit off right now Randy,"

"Or what Rhodes," Randy said feeling a fist to his family jewels that caused him to fall to the floor gasping out, "Who the hell did that?"

"I did douche bag," JJ said running back over to his mom.

"Good boy," John said while Cody high fived JJ.

"Look man," John said, "Please end this whole thing with Chay. She is so broken up over it, that she is seriously on the verge of a breakdown. What goes around comes back around Randy, and you already got what you had coming to you. Now, will you please leave Chay alone?"

"Yeah," Randy mumbled, "I really need to talk to her. It hurts me that I hurt her."

"Heartless bastard," Chay's mom mumbled.

"Shhh," Cody whispered, "Don't piss him off."

"Tell her that I need to talk to her," Randy said, "She can even bring one of her friends."

"Alright I'll tell her," John said, "Hurt her then I hurt you again. It's not a threat, it's a promise."

"I'm going with her," Evan said, "Say one thing out of line, and I will shove this crutch right up your ass."

Randy looked at him and walked down the hall.

"What goes around, comes back around," John said, "Karma is going to get him in the ass once again."


	16. Light It Up

I'd like to say thank you to Sevenx for her review.

* * *

**Chapter 16-Light It Up**

It had been one week since that fateful match that Chay, Nicole, and Lexy had against Randy. They kicked his ass and caused him to get a few stitches from the hammer 'accidentally' hitting his head.

John and Chay's mom decided to go home to have time to themselves before John returned from his injury. Evan left to start physical therapy for his ankle, leaving Chay to watch JJ by herself. She wouldn't exactly be doing it by herself since Cody, Lexy, and Nicole were with her.

JJ and Chay were sitting on a crate in the hall, Raw was going on the Monday after the encounter with Randy in the hallway, Chay knew nothing about it, and it would only upset her more. She remembered a few things, but John told her that it was just a dream.

"So JJ, what do you want to do today? We'll be together all night, since I only have to do a promo with Cody about this whole Legacy thing," Chay stated to her little brother?

"What a promo and why you go have to be mean to everybody," JJ asked.

"It's part of the job sweetie," Chay said picking him up and placing him in her lap, "I won't be mean to daddy, mommy, Uncle Cody, pappy, grandma, and everyone we love. I promise you sweetie," Chay said when her little brother wrapped his arms around her and said I love you.

Chay for the first time in her life didn't mind having him with her. She was pissed off the fact that her mom had him so late in life, she wasn't the only child anymore, and she thought JJ would ruin everything. He didn't though, since she had her own life. Chay barely ever saw her little brother, so this week with him meant something to her.

Chay missed out on everything that happened in his life; she missed his first birthday, and his first day of school, as well as his everyday life.

"JJ," Chay said, "I'm sorry that I am never there for you. I haven't been a good sister to you, and I am sorry for that. I love you so much."

"It kay," JJ said, "I 'stand you. I wuv you too."

Chay picked up her little brother off the crate and carried him down the hall when they saw JJ's favorite person on the whole roster besides his uncles and father.

"KOFI," JJ screamed jumping out of Chay's arms.

"AY LIL MON," Kofi said as Chay couldn't help herself, she had to say it after she promised Kofi she wouldn't anymore.

"Hey Kofi, feel the rhythm feel the rhyme," Chay said saying the first of the line from Kofi's movie starring his native country.

"COME ON YA'LL IT'S BOBSLED TIME," Kofi said laughing and high-fiving her.

"I had to do it Kofi, I couldn't help myself."

"It's good all good," Kofi said, "JJ how you been mon?"

JJ began rambling on and on about his week with Chaylie and everything she did with him, as well as bought him. Chay bought her little brother anything he wanted this week, he drained her wallet. She got what she wanted as a child, and was spoiled, so it was never to late to start with JJ.

"Hey Kofi," Chay said, "Could you do me a favor tonight?"

"Sho thing," Kofi said as JJ played with his dreads.

"Can you watch JJ for me while I do the promo? I don't want him in the locker room by himself with that psycho running around."

"Sho, I'll watch the lil mon for ya," Kofi said, "Come mon, ya sis has a match."

"I'll be back after the show to get you, be good for Uncle Kofi," Chay said hugging and kissing her little brother.

"Kay," JJ said, "Wuv you Chay."

"I love you too J," Chay said walking down the hall to find Cody.

Chay walked down the hall, and knocked on the door with Cody's name on it.

"Hey meathead, are you in here," Chay called out into the locker room.

"I'll be out in a minute, I just got out the shower, I need to get dressed," Cody said.

"Alright take your time," Chay said sitting down on the couch and watched the monitor where Raw was being shown.

"Alright, I'm ready let's go," Cody said coming out in his ring attire.

"Damn Cody put that thing away before you get us all killed," Chay said referring to the bulge in Cody's pants.

"Stick a sock in it, you didn't say that when you and I had a thing going when you were 15," Cody said smiling.

"SHUT UP before someone hears you, and by the way you're the one that sticks a sock in it," Chay said smiling as they walked out of the room and to gorilla where they would wait for Randy to call them out.

Randy ranted on and on about how he was embarrassed by being beat by three girls, and how he wasn't going to stand for it, and how he had to get even. BLAH BLAH BLAH.

"He never shuts up," Chay said, "Asshole."

"Save the fire for the ring Chay," Cody said patting her shoulder.

"Chaylie Cena," Randy's said, "I want you and your little entourage to come out here right now."

_I ignite  
__So hold on  
__Cause we're about to light it up  
__It's on tonight  
__So hold on  
__Cause we're about to...  
__I ignite  
__So hold on  
__Cause we're about to light it up _

"What the hell is up with Stephanie changing my theme song again?"

"That's what three times within a week," Cody asked smiling

"Yeah, I like this one though, and it's Rev Theory you know to match that bastard," Chay said as they walked through the curtain mikes in hand.

"Randy, Randy, Randy," Chay said as Cody stood there with his hands on his hips, "My entourage isn't here tonight since they all went home to recover from falling victim to your psycho antics. That is why Cody and I are out here, we decided to be here tonight to put an end to this once and for all. Now I hear that you are interested in having second generation superstars join a group that you are calling the Legacy. Mr. McMahon approached me with an offer in which, I know you won't be able to refuse. You see, Cody and I are second generation superstars. His father is the American Dream, Dusty Rhodes, while my father is THE DOCTOR OF THUGONOMICS, JOHN CENA."

When Chay said her father's name, she saluted, then threw her pinkies up in the air as the crowd cheered, "CENA, CENA, CENA."

"Very good Chay," Randy said, "BRAVO!! Encore please."

"SHUT THE HELL UP ORTON AND LET HER FINISH," Cody yelled taking the mike from Chay then handing it back.

"Thank you Cody," Chay said as he massaged her shoulders as scripted, "Randy, tonight a superstar of my choice is going to be in a match with you. If you win, Cody and I have to join your little Legacy cult. So, think about it legend killer, what do you say?"

"I ACCEPT," Randy said smirking.

"Have fun," Chay said smirking, "…and oh by the way, that match is…RIGHT NOW."

The theme of the Great Khali hit the arena speakers, and he came out with his little Punjabi sidekick at his side.

"Kick his ass Khali," Chay said as they walked through the curtain and back to the locker room to watch the match that would cause them to work with Randy everyday for God knows how long.

Chay shivered when she heard the bell ring before they got to the locker room and Lillian announced that Randy was the winner.

"ASSHOLE," Cody said as Chay walked into Kofi's locker room to get JJ.

"Looks like you have to work with that bastard again," Kofi said, "…and you're a heel."

"I got you a match tonight," Cody said, "It's an inter-gender tag match. It's going to be you and Rey vs. Beth Phoenix and Mike Knox."

"How did you score that," Chay asked.

"When I was in Stephanie's office earlier, she mentioned it since you date Matt now. There's also a glitch in the storyline with Randy, you won't be romantically linked to him, but you will be romantically linked to someone within the group."

"Please don't say Manu," Chay said, "Ted, I can deal with, and you I can deal with too, but Manu, no way in hell."

"You are going to be romantically linked to me," Cody said smiling.

"Unky Cody, what romantically mean," JJ asked.

"It means your sister will be my fake gf," Cody said kneeling down to meet JJ's height.

"Oh," JJ said running over to his sister.

"I'm not doing the match, I'll have Melina replace me," Chay said, "I promised him I'd spend time with him since I never see him."

"Alright I'll go tell Mel," Cody said walking out of the room.

"Thanks Cody," Chay said waving.

"No problem."

"Come on JJ, say goodbye to Kofi so we can go to Chuck E. Cheese," Chay said as JJ high-fived Kofi goodbye and ran over to his sister taking her hand.

"Unky Cody go wit us," JJ asked.

"I'll ask him when he gets back," Chay said walking down the hallway to her locker room to get her things when they bumped into Cody.

"Mel said yeah she'll do the match for you," Cody said, "I have the night off, so do you mind if I go with you guys to wherever you're going since neither Nicole nor Lexy are here."

"Yeah sure, JJ asked if you would go anyways," Chay said as JJ grinned from ear to ear.

"Just let me change, and meet me at the car, since we did drive-in together today," Cody said.

"Shoot, I forgot, alright come on squirt, let's go," Chay said as JJ hugged Cody and jumped into his sister's waiting arms.

Cody took no longer than ten minutes and they were on there way to Chuck E. Cheese.

"I haven't been here since I was a kid," Cody said smiling.

"Same here," Chay said as they sat down with their pizza and JJ, "Eat up squirt then we can play games until you drop."

"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!," JJ said clapping his hands and acting like Kofi.

"That's the reason why I didn't want Kofi watching him," Chay said as Cody laughed.

"I see your point, you're lucky your brother isn't sporting dreadlocks," Cody said taking a bite of his pizza.

"I'm done," JJ said as he threw his pizza crust on his plate.

"Alright let me and Uncle Cody finish up then we will go play games," Chay said as JJ bounced up and down.

"I'm done, come on bud," Cody said taking JJ's hand.

"I'll be there in a minute, I have to call my mom to let her know that he's okay, then I have to call Evan."

"Hurry up," JJ said as he dragged Cody to the ball pit.

Chay called her mom to tell her that JJ was okay, and that she wouldn't mind if he was on the road with her all the time. Chay also called Evan who told her that there would be a delay in his return since the swelling wouldn't go down.

Chay smiled when Cody was getting tackled by JJ in the ball pit. Cody looked over to Chay and just smiled.

"I should of said yes when he asked me to marry him when I was 15," Chay said as Cody smiled back at her, "I would of never have crossed paths with Randy. I'm such an idiot."


	17. Love at Fifteen

Thank you Sevenx for your review.

* * *

**Chapter 17-Love at fifteen**

Chaylie sat at the table in Chuck E. Cheese laughing at JJ beating up Cody in the ball pit. She longed for the days to return of when her and Cody were together. Of course, she loved Randy at one time, she also loved Ted, and now she was with Matt, but the one person she loved more than anything in the whole world was Cody. Lexy called her a slut because it seemed like she was falling in love with all four of them, but nobody knew about Cody.

Chaylie never told anyone about the fling that she and Cody had when she was only fifteen. Cody was twenty-one at the time, and that would have made things a lot worse than they were.

Chay's mom was dating John, and every time they would go out they would leave her with Cody, until they became suspicious of how he and Chay were acting, and that's when things started with the whole her falling in love with Randy thing started.

Chay can remember the day John told her that Cody wasn't going to be hanging out with her anymore. She screamed and told him that he wasn't her father…which in a few short months later, he was. Chay cried for hours, and Cody kept calling and texting, but she would never answer her phone.

That night when Randy came into her room, and sat down on her bed, and made passes at her, Chay didn't know what to think. Chay wanted the one person that cared about her more than anything in the world, she wanted Cody with her. Chay snuck out of the house, and met Cody who took her back to where he was staying.

"I can't stand it Cody, I can't stand it anymore. He's not my father yet, how does he ban you from the house," Chay said.

"Chay it'll be okay, calm down," Cody said, "I'll think of something, I always do."

"Cody, I never said these words to anyone before, but I love you," Chay said hugging Cody even harder than she was.

"I love you too," Cody said pulling away and kissing her.

"Why can't they see that we love each other then?"

"Forbidden love, Chay, that's all it is. They don't think I'm good enough for you, and besides six years is a big difference in their eyes although we both think that age is just a number."

"I can't stop seeing you Cody, I won't put up with Randy."

"You have two choices here," Cody said.

"No, I don't," Chay said, "I have no other choices, the choice I want is to be with you."

"Then marry me," Cody said looking her right in her eyes.

"WHAT?"

"Marry me, we'll go to Canada, get married, and come back," Cody said, "Please, I can't stand not being away from you, just marry me."

"I can't Cody, as much as I want to, I can't. It'll break my mom's heart if I leave, and I'll have my family worried sick, I can't do that Cody. I love you, please love me enough to let me go on my own for a while."

"I do love you enough to let you go for a while, but if you find someone else, he better love you the way I do."

"Good bye Cody, I love you."

"I love you too," Cody said as Chay walked out the door and into the wrath of the psycho she would almost marry.

Chay shook her head of the thoughts that she was having when Cody came over carrying a sleeping JJ.

"Is he sleeping," Chay said as she rubbed JJ's head and kissed his cheek.

"He just fell asleep in the horse thing over there, I think we should take him back to the hotel," Cody said as Chay took JJ from him.

"Thanks for coming with us tonight," Chay said as Cody held the door while she carried JJ.

"No problem, you know _I love you _and JJ," Cody said, "Besides being by myself at the hotel all night would be boring."

"Don't forget we're rooming together, Vince booked it that way, when he released the girls, you and I become roommates."

"This should be fun Cody said, you, JJ, and me. JJ doesn't snore, does he?"

"He's pretty quiet, but me, I never fall asleep. I lay in bed thinking about things until I get tired."

"What do you think about," Cody asked as they arrived back at the hotel and got on the elevator to go to their room on the second floor.

"I think about a lot of things, pretty much everything that has happened in my life I think about."

"Do you think about me," Cody asked as they walked into their room where Chay placed a sleeping JJ down on the bed and covered him up while kissing his cheek.

"To be honest, yeah I do. If I would have said yes to the question you asked me when I was fifteen, then yeah I would have been with you now instead of this mess that we're in."

"You know, I never stopped loving you," Cody said, "I still love you to this day, yeah I'm with Nikk now, but I always wished that you would somehow come back to me. I guess part of that is true with this whole story line thing we got ourselves into. I really did truly and honestly fall in love with you, it broke my heart even more when you were with Ted. I hated the fact that you were with my best friend, and to be honest, I hate the fact that you are with Matt."

Chay lied back on the bed and sighed, "I don't know what to say Cody. I can't just break up with Matt, and you just can't break up with Nikk, so what are we going to do?"

"I guess we have to remain friends until one of our relationships goes sour. I don't want you losing one of your best friends because you fell in love with her ex-boyfriend, and I don't want to lose Matt as a friend, because I fell in love with the person that he loves."

"Let's pretend like we never had this conversation because it is going to get really awkward between the both of us."

"Deal," Cody said, "Uh…Chay, you might want to get your brother, he just rolled out of bed."

Cody couldn't stop himself from laughing as Chay bent over to pick her brother up off of the floor.

"I remember we did that a few times," Cody said in between laughs.

"SHUT UP," Chay said blushing and smiling.

Well it looks like this storyline between Chay and Cody is going to heat up. They can only hope that people don't become suspicious.


	18. Una Noche

Thanks to Cassymae and lovinlevesque for their reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 18-Una Noche**

Tonight is December 15, 2008, Chaylie Cena is back in her hometown for a taping of Monday Night Raw. Tonight is the night that her and Cody have to reveal their "relationship" to the WWE Universe. Chay is nervous because within the past few days old feelings that she had for Cody have come back.

She confessed to Cody what was going on, and he quickly admitted that he had old feelings coming back also. They both agreed that it was to be kept secret, until the both of them could figure something out. Tonight was Chay's debut with the Legacy, and Randy is written to punt Dave since Dave has a hamstring injury, and a punt would be the proper way for him to go out.

Chay wasn't happy about it, there were other ways for him to be written out besides the punting thing, but she didn't argue, it was worthless arguing anymore since she wasn't a writer.

Chay is going to square off against Kelly Kelly tonight, with Cody at her side. Over the past few weeks, things between Chay and Cody have really heated up on screen. They've kissed, they've flirted, they've wrecked havoc all over the WWE, but most importantly, they were, "the baby thug, and little dream."

Tonight Chay and Cody have another promo where they are supposed to kiss again. The whole concept is Cody is supposed to come in and wish her luck before her match then she pulls his arm and they both smile and kiss each other.

Chay was now single, her and Matt decided that it was for the best. Chay hated the distance thing, and so did he, but they were willing to make it work when he came back if she didn't replace him with anyone before he returned.

Ever since Vince released Nicole and Lexy, Cody and Nicole were distant from each other.

"Chaylie, you're needed in hair and make-up," a stagehand said coming into the locker room

"Thank you," Chaylie said shoving her cell phone in her pocket and walking out the door.

"CHAY," Cody's voice called down the hall.

"Hey Cody," Chay said as Cody hugged her, "What's up?"

"Not much, just on my way to get something to eat down in catering, where are you going?"

"Hair and make-up."

"Are you nervous about our promo tonight?"

"Why would I be? We've kissed on TV before."

"I don't know, I was just trying to start a conversation."

"Come keep me company down in hair and make-up, then we'll both go get something to eat."

"Sounds good," Cody said as he walked beside Chay down the hall, "What are you going to do if Randy tries to punt your dad in the head tonight? They put him and Dave against me and him."

"I'm going to stand in his way," Chay said, "He isn't going to try to punt my dad, and if he did then I change the storyline myself and go face again by kicking his ass."

Cody laughed as they rounded the hallway and into the hair and make-up.

"Cody," Melanie, the make-up artist said, "I hope you aren't here to get your hair and make-up done."

"Nope," Cody said, "I'm not my brother."

"That was cold," Dustin said coming over and shaking Cody's hand before giving him a man hug.

"Hi Mel," Dustin said extending his hand to Chay, "You must be Chaylie Cena."

"That'd be me," Chaylie said standing up and shaking his hand, "It's great to finally meet you, I've known Cody for a long time now, and I've heard nothing but good things."

Cody smiled and sat down on the table.

"It's nice to finally meet you too," Dustin said, "Cody has told me so much about you."

"Oh really, I hope it was all good things."

"They were," Dustin said as he looked at Cody who was now blushing, "Alright bro, I'm out of here. See you later Mel, it was nice meeting you Chay."

"Thanks, you too," Chay said shaking Dustin's hand before he walked away.

Mel decided to curl Chay's hair and put black eyeliner on her eyes with apple green eye shadow, and no gloss.

"No gloss Cody," Chay said smiling, "I know you hate it when your face gets sticky."

Cody smiled and just nodded before walking over to see the finished product.

"All done, my dear," Mel said before Chay looked in the mirror.

"Wow," Cody said, "You look beautiful as always, but tonight you are wow."

Mel nudged Chay causing her to laugh, just then the camera crew came down the hall.

"Alright Chaylie and Cody," Steve, the camera guy said, "We are filming the backstage segment that is going to air earlier in the night before the match."

"What backstage segment," Cody asked.

"Vince told me to come down here and tell you that you two have a backstage segment other than the one that is originally planned."

"What do we have to do," Chay asked.

"Chay, you are going to stand against the wall acting like you are talking to someone on your cell phone about Randy, Cody is going to come down the hall and wrap his arms around your waist, you are going to turn around, you two start making out, and the segment ends like that," Steve said as Cody and Chay both started laughing.

"Alright, let's go this," Chay said, "Don't make the kiss sloppy Cody. Make it look realistic."

"You're on in 5, 4, 3, 2," Steve said as Cody ran towards him and Chay pulled out her phone to make it look like she was talking to someone.

"I know mom, I'll make sure dad is safe. I love you too, tell JJ and everybody that I love them. I'll see you guys tonight, bye," Chay said as Cody walked up putting his arms around Chay.

"Hey baby," Cody said as Chay turned around to face him.

"Hey sweetie," Chay said back, "What can I do for you?"

"I noticed you on the phone telling someone you loved them. I hope you're not cheating on me."

"I was ensuring my mom that I was going to take care of business tonight," Chay said as Cody backed her into the wall and they started making out.

"CUT," Steve called but Cody and Chay didn't break apart, "I SAID CUT."

Steve still got no response as Chay and Cody continued making out. Chay heard someone clear their throats, and she looked up to find Kelly Kelly standing there.

"Well, well, well," Kelly said, "If it isn't Chaylie Cena, the biggest whore in the WWE."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you have me mistaken for yourself," Chaylie said, "I earned my way into this business, and you slept your way to the top."

"It's not my fault Randy left your ass for a real woman," Kelly said pointing to herself, "You know Cody, when you get sick of her. I'm always available."

"Kelly, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole," Cody said.

"Suit yourself, everyone thinks you're gay anyways," Kelly said smirking and walking down the hall, "See you in the ring Chay."

"Hey Kelly," Chay called out, "You're a disgrace to hockey teams when you wear their jerseys."

Kelly tugged on the cut off Pittsburgh Penguins jersey that she had on, "You just wish you had a body like mine."

"When I win tonight," Chay said, "Which I more than likely will since I am Cena's daughter, that jersey is coming off of your back, and I am ripping your name off and wearing the right name. You started a puckslut revolution."

Kelly laughed and walked down the hall, "You know Cody, you should really defend yourself in front of her next time, and blacken her little plastic eyes," Chay said as Cody wrapped his arm around her.

"I'd get suspended," Cody said causing his lisp to come out.

Chay chuckled and turned to face Cody, "You know since we're both single and all now, how about we give each other a second chance."

"Aren't you worried about people thinking you're a slut," Cody asked.

"Not really," Chay said, "Most of the divas have that reputation anyways, what's one more?"

"Alright," Cody said, "So…tonight after Raw, you and me out on the town."

"I'll show you the city," Chay said, "You've never saw all of it."

"Nope," Cody said, "Are you sure you don't want to go home and see your family?"

"I'll see them all tomorrow," Chay said, "I'll tell you what, you can even stay at my house, and what we don't see in the city tonight, we'll go see tomorrow morning."

"Okay," Cody said, "That sounds good."

"I got to go get changed," Chay said, "I'll see you later."

"Bye," Cody said smiling as he walked to his locker room that he shared with Manu.

"Why are you smiling so big," Eddie Fatu asked as Cody came through the door.

"Chaylie decided to give me a second chance."

"That's great, man. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Cody said, "So…my game plan for the match tonight is you come out with Randy, Chaylie, and I. Chay has to let Dave get kicked in the head, but if Randy goes after John, don't try to stop her from kicking his ass or standing in front of John."

"Alright man, I'll do that."

"Thanks."

"So you and Chay man," Eddie asked, "Since when?"

"I kind of had a thing with her when she was fifteen," Cody said, "She broke it off with me after John figured things out. She almost married Randy, then dated Ted, talked to Bourne for a while, and now we are going to try to work things out."

"Wow, you got your own little soap opera star, dude."

"I never stopped loving her," Cody said, "I always loved her."

Chay went to the locker room that she shared with her father and saw her whole family in there.

"You guys are having a family reunion without me." Chay asked coming through the door.

"Chayyyy," JJ said as he jumped out of Chay's grandfather's lap and ran over to her.

"Hey little man," Chay said, "I was getting lonely without you here."

"I love you," JJ said clearly.

"Aw I love you too, bub," Chay said as JJ jumped down and ran over to John.

"God, I missed everybody," Chay said as she went around the room hugging and kissing each of her family members.

"What was that little thing between you and Rhodes in the hallway," John asked.

"We're kind of going to get back together," Chay said.

"That's great honey," Chay's mom said, "I'm glad to see that you finally decided to work things out with him."

"I have to go get ready for my match," Chay said grabbing her bag, "I'll see you guys later after the show before Cody and I go out."

"Alright see you later," John said as Chay hugged everyone goodbye and walked out the door.

Chay walked down the hall to the locker room that Cody was in with Manu. She knocked on the door when Cody yelled to come in.

"Hey," Chay said, "Do you mind if I share with you guys? My family is everywhere down in mine and my dad's locker room. It's a little too crowded."

"No problem," Cody said, "It's just me now anyways since Eddie went to share with Sim."

"Alright," Chay said dropping her bag down on the couch and unzipping it to get out her ring gear.

Chay without thinking just took her shirt off and started putting her ring gear on when Cody up behind her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that again," Cody said as Chay turned around and kissed him on his lips.

"You don't know how long I've waited to be with you again," Chay said as she wrapped her arms around Cody and hugged him.

"I meant what I said when I told you that I never stopped loving you," Cody said.

"I know you did, because I felt the same way."

Cody pulled away and looked at the clock on the wall before smirking.

"We still got two hours until show time," Cody said, "What do you say we pick up to where we left off."

"Lock the door," Chay said, "We don't need any of my family members or Randy walking in here."

Cody smiled a devilish grin and walked over to the door locking it before he came over to Chay and pressed his lips against her, "Welcome back to the Crossrhodes."

"Lame ass," Chay said as Cody kissed her and laid her down on the couch.

Well this was it, Chay and Cody are back together. Yeah Chay sounds like a slut, but she is going to prove to the world that you don't cross her and expect to get away with it.


	19. I'm Sorry

Thanks to RKOsgirl92 and LovinLevesque40 for their reviews and also thanks to everyone who added this to their story alerts/favorite stories list

* * *

**Chapter 19-I'm Sorry**

Chaylie was stretching in the back hallway with her iPod in her ears and her phone at her side getting ready for her match against Kelly Kelly when she felt someone's presence with her. She turned around and sure enough, Randy was behind her.

"What the hell do you want," she asked as she took her earbuds out of her ears.

"Can we talk," he asked.

"There's nothing to talk about, I told you before I was done and that is what I mean. You are still holding a grudge on something that happened a year ago. Hurting people in my family is not something that I can just forget."

Randy stared at her and clinched his jaw and crossed his arms, "It's not like me to do something like that, you know that I have had anger issues in the past. I guess it's the fact that you moved on with your life and I am still stuck in the past."

"You chose to stay in the past instead of move on. I mean come on now, Randy. We were almost married and I found out you cheated on the day of our wedding. Did you even think for one second that I wouldn't find out? Of all people to cheat with, you cheated with Barbie, the skank on the roster. I made friends with everyone here except her when I debuted because she couldn't handle the fact that there was actually someone who earned their way into this business."

"I guess I deserve how you have been treating me, you know, I never meant to hurt anyone you love or you. I still want to be your friend. I am really and truly sorry for everything. You can believe me if you want or not. I hate seeing you have to live your life worrying about people getting hurt. I swear I will change, I started anger management again last week and I have been working with a counselor and it has really been helping me."

"That's great that you have sought help for your problems, but Randy it's going to take time for me to forgive you. Sure, you're apologizing to me, but what about my dad, uncle Dave, and Ted. You didn't even seek to find out that I wasn't with him anymore when you punted him."

"You know they are calling you the slut of the locker room," Randy said smirking.

"I was worried they would, but Cody and I were together before you and I even got together so they have no reason to talk."

"I don't know why I cheated on you, I didn't have a reason to. You were everything I wanted and more. I really and truly thought we were going to be together forever."

"Fate works in strange ways and everything happens for a reason. You'll find the right girl, just don't hurt her."

"I know the right girl is out there, but she'll never be good enough because she won't be you."

"Randy I believe in forgiving everyone and I forgive you, but you are going to have to work damn hard for my trust. Now right now, I have a match to get ready for, go and apologize to my dad."

"I need you to do me a favor tonight," Chay said.

"What's that?"

"My match with Kelly is unscripted and she got a script because I asked Steph for the match. Can you come down and RKO the bitch for me?"

"I guess I owe you that much," Randy said smiling.

"Thanks," Chay replied walking over to him and patting his shoulder.

Chay got to the locker room she was sharing with Cody and saw he was sleeping.

"You have got to be kidding me," she whispered to herself, "Cody wake up."

"What," he groaned as he sat up.

"I leave you for fifteen minutes to go warm up, I come back and you're sleeping. Are you forgetting you are coming down to do commentary for my match?"

"Shit, I totally forgot. I'm already dressed though, I just have to re-spike my hair."

"I'll be waiting for you down in gorilla. Keep in mind this match is unscripted, I have someone interfering and helping me so when that person comes down you are to help them."

"Who's interfering," he asked.

"You'll see now go fix your hair, make it quick."

Cody gave Chaylie a quick kiss on the lips and she walked out of the room towards gorilla where she saw Randy talking to her father. She didn't bother going over to them because it was best that they were left to deal with this themselves.

Kelly was already at gorilla waiting to go out and Chay just stayed back where Kelly couldn't see her because if Kelly opened her mouth to speak, Chay would have kicked her ass out to the ring.

Kelly's music hit and Chay was ready for battle as Lillian introduced Kelly, "The following match is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Orlando, Florida KELLY KELLY."

_**I IGNITE SO HOLD ON**_

_**WE'RE ABOUT TO LIGHT IT UP**_

_**IT'S ON TONIGHT**_

_**SO HOLD ON**_

_**WE'RE ABOUT TO LIGHT IT UP **_

"And her opponent from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania being accompanied to the ring by Cody Rhodes, CHAYLIE CENAAAAAAA," Lillian said as Cody ran and grabbed Chay's hand before they walked out of the curtain and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Are you ready to do your new entrance," Cody whispered.

"Yeah," Chay replied as Cody stood there and she leaned on him as he grabbed a handful of her brown hair and leaned her back kissing her neck before he kissed her lips.

"MY GOD KING THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PG RATED SHOW," JR said down at ringside.

Chay walked down the ramp and slapped hands with the crowd as Cody hung behind in character parading in front of the fans like a god.

He smiled at Chay and took his seat in the leather chair by King and JR, but never did pick up the headset to do commentary.

Chay and Kelly argued for a minute before Chay lunged forward and began her assault on Kelly Kelly. Kelly was curled up in the corner when Chay pulled the jersey off of her ripping Kelly's name off of it before pulling her shirt over her head and putting the jersey on.

Chay looked at Cody who looked like his eyes were about to jump out of their sockets. Chay blew him a kiss and turned around and hit her finisher, "the Godfather" on Kelly.

1-2-3 the ref held Chay's hand up in victory when Kelly got up off of the mat and started beating her.

The crowd started booing as Randy came running down the ramp and glared at Chay who backed into the corner making it look like Randy was going to hit her, but Randy smirked and when Kelly went to step out of the ring, Randy pulled her by the hair and RKO'd her.

Chay walked over to Randy and held his hand up in the air as Cody got into the ring. All three held their hands up in victory as the crowd erupted into boos.

"Welcome to the wonder world of heelism," Randy said as Chay smiled and Cody wondered why the hell the two of them were getting along.

All three walked up the ramp and went backstage and Maryse was the first one there congratulating Chay.

"You know I think zee bitch finally learned her lesson," she said with her accent, "Nice job out zere."

"Thanks girl," Chay said hugging her before turning to Cody, "What'd you think out there," she asked.

"I'm wondering why the hell you and Randy were getting along," Cody said smiling, "I almost fell over."

"He apologized earlier for everything," Chay said, "I told him that I forgave him but he'd have to work hard to regain my trust."

"HEY CODY," Randy called out, "I wanted to apologize to you too."

"Hey it's water under the bridge dude," Cody said shaking Randy's hand, "But if you hurt my girl I'm going to have to hurt you."

"I wouldn't blame you," Randy said smiling as Cody and Chay headed back to their locker room.

It was quite a night for Chaylie and she couldn't wait to go home and go to sleep but she had to show Cody around town and she was fine with that. Little did they know 5 months later both of them would get the shock of their lives.


End file.
